KMTA
by the troublesome twins
Summary: AU Yaoi SasuxNaru. Konoha's Musical thater and arts is proud to hold these well perfect students. But Sasuke is hardly perfect...especially since he is thought to be gay on the first day. Parings SasukexNaruto ItachixSai . The new chapter 16 is finally up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Aiky...half the troublesometwins...well anyway I had this strange obsession to do a fanfic...obviously SasuNaru but I wanted to base it on the sorta Orchastra(sp?) I know it's another AU but I felt like doing it this way. It will probably be confusing because Sasuke adds his own thoughts in...so tell me what you think of them and stuff. anyway here you go!**

KMTA

New Term

**Bzzzzt!**

**Bzzzzt!**

**Bzzzzt**!

What the fuck is that!

**Bzzzzt!**

**Bzzzzt!**

Hold on.

**Bzzzzt!**

Ahh it's my phone...wait a minute IT'S MY ALARM! CRAP!

A hand quickly pulled the phone back under the covers before they flew up.

"Shit! I'm going to be so late!"

True the Uchiha family looked to be organised and tidy for everything and anything. apart from the youngest of the family ,Sasuke. The rest of his family know nothing of him. He was an outlaw to their affairs.

Quickly he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and black jeans before leaving to go to his bathroom. Discarding the rest of his clothes, He quickly jumped into a shower and out as fast as that.Quickly towling off and throwing his boxers and jeans on. Looking around for his top he scowled.

"I did bring a top didn't I?" He looked around again to make sure he was correct before leaving his bathroom and into his room.

**Bzzzzt!**

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashi sa ni**

**Jibun raisisha wo chikara ni**

**Mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite**

**Mou ikkai...**

Why does my phone always go off...He wondered before rummaging through his covers and finally finding it. flipping it over her then spoke.

"What?"

"Oh you're so nice Sasuke! Thanks I'll just not call again!"

"What's the matter Sai? I'm kinda in the middle of getting ready..."

" Oh well don't let me stop you!"

"No seriously what is it?"

" I was just calling to make sure you were up dressed and got you trumpet and a new folder ready for today! Oh and I'm outside your house!"

"Ahh! Totally forgot! Trumpet! Right I'll be right there"

"Can you not just let me i-"

Ahh where did I leave that Gig bag? Oh there it is. Right. Pants. check. Boxers. Check. Jumper check. Crap! T-shirt.

Quickly the raven teen pulled open his wardrobe and pulled out anything before shutting it quick.

A bright blue T-shirt. You have to be kidding me...Oh well! New year New look!

Running his hand through his hair he took a quick look in the mirror and the left. Running down the stairs and opening the door. There sitting on his step was Sai. The two looked very alike. apart from the fact that Sasuke was smaller. Sai stood up and brushed the invisible dust off his rousers before grabbing his Case.

"Took you long enough!" He said before walking away from the front door of the Uchiha estate. Sasuke stood there dumb founded before running up to catch him.

"Sorry I slept through my alarms..." He smiled sheepishly

"Yeah well you could have at least opened the door. It is cold sitting on my ass waiting for you!"

"Oh you be quiet!" He called lightly punching him.

"See I shouldn't be getting abuse off of the top trumpet! No matter how good that squeaky thing is it's still nothing compaired to my Viola!" He said lifting his black case in the air for the world to see.

Yes Sasuke and Sai were both in the Konoha Orchestra. Both top of their section. Sasuke had been playing trumpet since primary and Sai had been playing his viola since then aswell. It was quite strange how they met. Their instruments completely different from one another yet they got along like two peas in a pod.

"So I heard the Wood wind are bringing a new student in. Wonder who he'll be?" Sai asked.

"No not really...Just know Woodwind are infront of me so I'll prob see him before you" Sasuke shrugged. He could care less for the wood wind. they were the competetors in the band. Though the brass always won.

"Well if he's nice I want him!" Sai called.

"You can have him!" Sasuke called stepping further away from him. Sai was a very open person and when it came to his sexualtiy he was no different. He had been confirmed gay when sasuke met him their first meeting was bcause Sai tried to feel up his big brother. In the violins area. Sasuke made sure that never happened again.

"Oh yeah, Forgot you're not gay right?" Sai teased.

"No I'm not gay! Straight as a ruler!"

"You do know you can get bendy ones now right?" Sasuke frushtatingly groaned before walking faster.

"I'm not talking to you now." He confirmed.

"I'll see you at break Mr. Sourpuss!" Sai called waving Sasuke off as he walked quickly into school.

'By himself...' A loud high pitched squel erupted before Sasuke quickly ran out of the school gates again.

"Forgot! Sai help!" Sasuke called.

"Ok will do!" Just as the fangirls ran out to see their beloved Sasuke they all dropped their instrument cases in shock

"You're so dead..." Sasuke murmered as Sai swung his body rond.

"I know I can't believe I'm pretending to kiss a straight guy." He murmured into Sasukes lips.

"Bastard." He called. before Sai pulled him closer.

"Close your eyes and act." And that worked. most of the girls had already left and all that was left where the top clarinets and a few chellos. The boys had been doing this for a while.

"Air...We need to get air." Sasuke called.

"Oh yeah..." Sai giggled before pretending to com out of their kiss. Both boys panting. their bodies close theri foreheads touching.

"Morning." Sai called over to the girls.

"Uh...hi..." A pink haired girl called before she picked up her dropped clarinet case and walked back into school. Running to various groups of people.

"Crap..."Sasuke said as he walked into the school.

"You can say that again...News spreads fast..." Sai called beside him...

"Yeah Oh well...New year...New look"

**Like it?I hope people comment on it...I'll post next chapter up as soon as! **

**bye bye**

**.Aiky. the troublesometwins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! I'm back with another chapter! Hoping to do a chapter a day...Maybe two days. Anyway Enjoy!**

**KMTA**

_"Crap..."Sasuke said as he walked into the school._

_"You can say that again...News spreads fast..." Sai called beside him..._

_"Yeah Oh well...New year...New look" _

Sasuke sat down in the last seat at the window...It was his first class and he could already feel the stares of people on him. while he sat waiting for the brass band to start the teacher came up beside him.

"So 1st trumpet you and the 1st viola at it?" Kakashi displayed rather disturbing things with his fingers.

"No! It's was to get the clarinets and chellos away from me. And my name's Sasuke."

"Ah ok Sasuke...So you're not gay?"

"Straight as a ruler sir!"Sasuke got a little irritated at his constent questioning.

"Well Class will be filling shortly. I'd give you your music...but I don't want to seeing as your so moody."

Kakashi stuck his tongue out before going back to his chair...

"Fine, Fine you win. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. 1st trumpet. And you are?" Sasuke asked

"I'm Kakashi hatake new brass instructor. Nice to meet you. I heard you're the best." He said his visible eye in an upside down U.

"Yeah that's what they say...My brother Itachi's in the violins. He's top of his section too." He said trying to shift the subject.

"Ahh ok. So who do you like if you're not gay?" He asked sitting in the row in front of him.

"I don't really notice anything else apart from my music Mr. Hatake..." He said blushing.

"Sure you didn't..." Kakashi slurred... "So what about the new widbander? Think you'll like him?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Sasuke shouted as the rest of the class walked in.

"Sure you're not Sasu-kun! and Choji hates food!" She said as Choji walked past with his huge tuba and a packet of kettle chips.

"Hey I love my food!" He scoffed before walking to the section at the furthest side of Sasuke.

"Oh great this years going to be fun..." He said as more trumpets sat down beside him.

"Right when everyone's ready we'll begin our warm up everyone a concert E flat please." Kakashi caled bringing his conducting pencil up ready to drop it when.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone blew into their insturments...everyone including the best fluffed their notes. Everyone looked rather pissed...As their teacher looked at the boy. His bright blonde hair reflected the light making evryone cringe.

"Sorry. But by the sounds of it...This isn't woodwind?"

SASUKE POV

Ah this must be the new kid! Well he looks weird...I mean who would wear a brought Orange T-shirt? Honestly people and their waky- Oh I;m wearing a bright blue one...Oh well. If I tell Sai about him he'll

be scared shitless...God only knows what that boy could do.

"Um...No not really...Anyone know? I'm new myself..." Kakashi scanned the crowd shit that weird teachers looking right at me...slowly avert gaze.

"Ah! Sasuke! You can show him!" Kakashi smiled warmly at me. He was so up to something. but until I can figure what I'll have to take the new guy to Wood wind...

GeneralPOV

"Yeah sure. I'll take you." Sasuke called from the back. Before standing up. pulling his mouth piece out and setting his trumpet back down. Trying to get past people to get to the front. Finally pushing past the french horn section he appeared before the blonde.

"Thanks..." he said before walking out the door.

" You're dead hatake..." Sasuke called beside him before walking after the blonde. As soon as he closed the door behind the blonde spoke.

"Sorry..." He said placing his case in front of him to place distance between them.

"Don't worry...I just won't be able to go back to my class ever again." Sasuke said looking back.

"Why?"

"Fan girls"

"Ahh. So you're the hottie of this school?" Naruto nudged Sasuke's elbow.

"No...just half the female population know I'm not actually gay. But now that could change." Sasuke's inner self did a voctory dance before he coughed.

"So what's you're instrument?" Sasuke pointed down to his case.

"Sex."

"WHAT?"

"Sax. Are you deaf or something?" Naruto sighed annoyingly.

"Oh...No...I'm not deaf. Just thought you said something else...Ah here's the woodwind classroom. Well good bye." Sasuke waved before starting his journey back to class.

"OK BYE SASUKE!" Naruto called behind him. A smirk swept over the raven teens face before vanishing.

(A/N: For each different section there's going to be different peoples POV.)

WOODWIND (Naruto's POV)

"Hi!" Naruto called as he walked into the classroom.

"Ahh Mr. Uzumaki?" the pinapple haired teacher said.

"It's just Naruto thanks...Were will I sit?" He asked looking around the room.  
"Over beside the window...I would appreciate it if you didn't look out. the way this buildings set up The strings can see you the brass can see you and the percussion. The courtyard's in the middle of this building." Naruto half listened as he ventured up to the second last row and over to the window. Getting his Saxaphone out of his case.

"Umm. Mr. Uzi- Naruto. What are you playing?" The pinappled condctor asked.

"A saxaphone...Why? Is there a problem with it Mr.?"

"Iruka. And no there's no prolem...just the fact that it's bright orange might seem out of place..." Iruka said. This causing everyone to turn and look around. "Never mind. everyone please play a concert B flat.

Naruto's POV.

Well this has been eventful so far, I've got lost asked the BRASS section for directions...I can't believe I actually did that...Aren't I stupid. Then got took to class by this amazingly cute guy...But one thing...HE'S STRIAGHT! How am I ever going to get him...Oh well! That could be a side project. Anyway I better start paying attention to this stupid class...Iruka's looking at me weird.

"That's nice that you can hold a note for over 42 beats...but I only wanted 10 beats..." What? Oh I must have carried. on.

"Sorry sir..." I called back to him before we started doing our other warm-ups.

STRINGS. (Sai's POV)

Hello! I'm Sai! And I'm currently on a mission to convert Mr. Uchiha of the violins section! Look at the way his skilled fingers work his violin...It just shows you how skilled he is! I would let him play me like a violin every day. Hmm...Since Sasukes not here maybe I should go over and talk to him. Right first rule of converting talk to the converted!

"Hi Itachi..." I can't believe I'm talking to him I mean I should have just said something earlier. he does only sit in front of me...

"Hi...Sai?" Ahh! His voice is so hot.

"Yeah I'm your brothers friend. I think I've seen you a few times..." Yes I;m playing the not interested...but am I interested? I mean I started this conversation hoping to sway him...OH MY GOD I'M SO CONFUSED!

"Probably...You know what Sasuke's like...Never out always in..." His voice could make anyone flushed.

"Yeah...I think I should take him out one night." I'm now trying to make him see me as being nice...I hope this works...

"Yeah that would be ni-"

"Hold up Itachi you're letting this faggot take your brother out? Where are they going to go? A gay bar?" Shit...Kisame just happens to come in and sit beside him...I hate that fish faced freak...he's a total homophobe...I just wish he could let me get Itachi.

"Oh yeah you're right...Umm...maybe not..." Fuck this.

"Well why not your brothers practically gay...I mean I don't know were you where but ask anyone else...Sasuke so came onto me today...I was just going with it."

"Oh...Wait He's gay!" Ha that got his attention.

"RIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" A large white haired man boomed fading the chatter.

"Let's start with the usual warm up. Everyone do A minor please." He tapped his stick two times almost on the third.

"Oh and Sai! Well done! Bagged yourself a pretty good guy today. Or so I heard." Shit...How come the love of my life doesn't know but this perverted granda does...Why is my life so unfair?

"Ahh...thanks sir."I mumbled before playing my scale.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! (Normal Pov at every Bring)

Sasuke Uchiha packed up his things and walked quickly out of the class trying to stay away from Kakashi.

"SSSSAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUKKKKEEE!" Many students walking towards Sasuke turned round to see a very scared Sai.

"Shit." Was all Sasuke said before tighly gripping his trumpet case and running!

WAIT! SOMEHTING VERY BAD HAS HAPPENED!" He stopped dead in his tracks letting Sai catch up to him.

"Yeah like I said something bad has happened." Sai walked with Sasuke before nayone else got suspicious.

"What is it?" Sasuke snapped as he reacher his locker.

"Well do you know about this morning?"

"Yes..."

"Itachi knows..." Sai squeled at this..." And thinks we're going out..."

"WHAT!" Was all the raven haired teen said before he fainted.

"Well he took that quite well."

"What are you takling about?" Sasuke asked beside him.

"Oh eight. Itach knows about it and thinks we're going out."  
"Ok... That'll maybe get him off my 'lets annoy my little brother' thing" _WOW HE REALL TOOK MY NEWS WELL!_

" Ah excuse me...Excuse me...EXCUSE ME!" Sai turned round to see a blonde hair blue eyed boy looking up at him.

"Yes?" Sai asked.

"Can I get to my locker..."

"Sure. There'ya go!" Sai said moving aside to let the small boy through ut not before pinching his butt.

"Sai..." Sasuke warned before the blondeturned his attention to him.

"Ahh! Sas-gay! How have you been?" Sai looked at the blonde...He actually knew Sasuke? Hold up. Is this the new person!

"It's Sasuke dobe. and I've been fine. How was your class..." Sasuke knew he had to say something...

"Alright I suppose...Are all the songs that easy?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno...new year new stuff. They usually start off with the easiest ones first to break us into it."  
"Ahh ok...Thank you! Well I'm away back to my class." Naruto said placing his bright orange bag pack in his locker and walking away.

"Bye Cutie-pie!" Sai called waving at the blonde.

"You're sad..." Sasuke murmered before heading off.

"I may be sad Sasuke! But I'm Gayer in more ways!"

**Hope you liked this chapter...I;m so sorry for the shortness and the breaks. I'm just trying to get into it slowly. Well reveiw please! May I say thanks to my three reveiwers: Scoodoo58, xBlackLuckx and blood.of.a.phoenix! You all get a can of cola! Hehe bye bye!**

**Aiky! Half the troublesometwin!**

t


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back uploading another chapter. this is sorta short but It's daily so you're not really gonna miss anything important. prob the ame if I did it weekly anyway! ENJOY!**

_**KMTA**_

_"Bye Cutie-pie!" Sai called waving at the blonde._

_"You're sad..." Sasuke murmered before heading off._

_"I may be sad Sasuke! But I'm Gayer in more ways!" _

The first day back to school and already everyone thought he was gay...including his brother...His teacher trying to get him set up with the new boy...Naruto? Sai saying to Itachi that he's currently Sasuke's lover...And Sasuke's wearing a bright blue top. Just brilliant!

"My life oficially sucks! " Sasuke said banging his head off the table...

"Oh it can't be that bad little brother.."

"Shit...Ahh Itachi...what brings you to my table?" Sasuke asked sarcasticly.

"You know what!" The older Uchiha snapped.

"Yeah...about that...well you see..."

"No! This time you've gone too far...Sasuke...If dad ever finds out you'll be placed in a home...You'll be shunned on by our family..."

"Oh so there's more to be shunned about? They don't even know I exist!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Look" Itachi came down to Sasuke's level. "I thought you were alright...I didn't know anything about the whole family thing until lately...I just thought you didn't like going to family gatherings"

"Nah it's ok...I guess...I mean what's the point I'm 16 now and my family know nothing about me. I;m better off de-"

"Well if it isn't my tall handsome hunk!" Sai called with two trays. He placed one down in front of Sasuke and then took his seat.

"Ah...Sai...we were in the middle of something." Itachi said.

"Sorry...But the rest of the table's coming over...we waited for a while but I'm hungry!" Sasuke was impressed not only had Sai not flirted with Itachi. He was being his usual self.

"Ahh well I gotta go then...I'll give you a lift home tonight. kay? Meet me at my car." Itachi then walked away face as stotic and emotionless as ever.

"Sooo hoot! Look at his ass...I wish I could watch that every day." Sai wispered while the rest of the group came to sit beside them.

"That's my brother." Sasuke retorted recieving a 'Oh yeah' Off Sai.

"Ahh look at the newest couple in the whole band!" A girl with two buns in her hair called as she sat down.

"Ahh ten ten...How does it feel fucking a trumpet again?" Sai asked.

"Hump!" Was all he got off her.

"So what's the deal? You actually going out?" A red haired boy asked while he killed his food. Taking great pleasure in it.

"No we're not...one word. Fangirls." Sasuke said.

"Ahhh..." Was all he got off his group.

"Well I know you definatly freaked out Sakura and Ino...They kept crying through the whole rehersal." Neji said beside him.

"Yeah...They were really upset." Neji's cousin Hinata said beside him

"Yay! Mission complete Sasuke!" Sai clapped his hands before everyone started laughing. Including the red head Gaara.

"So...who has choir next?" Sasuke asked. Many people shook there heads...in fact EVERYONE shook their heads...

"No-one? Crap..." Sasuke said as the rest of the table and him finished their lunch. Each saying goodbye to one another before leaving to their classes. Sasuke lazily walked to choir. Thinking about how his friends all had the same timetable apart from him.

"Bet Itachi had something to do with it." He said to himself, before walking into the choir hall. He stopped at what he saw.

"Hey blondie! Give us a twirl!" Three boys crowded around on epoor guy already attacking him.

"Hey I said FUCK OFF!" Hold on Sasuke knew that voice.

"Naruto?" He said before he bullies laughed eavily and punched him.

"That's what you get Faggot!" One called.

"Shit it is Naruto...What to do..." Sasuke thought before his night in shining armour appeared.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called before running over to him.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at his brother.

"I need you to help that guy over there. He's someone I know...please?" Sasuke put on his puppy face and puffed his bottom lip outl With a sigh Itachi walked over to the boys. Soke to them and walked back with the blonde.

"There! I hope you're pleased..." Itachi said melodramatically. As Naruto was push forward.

"Why thankyou sir Pompuss ass! I shall award you at home!" And with that Sasuke did a small cirtsie and Itachi left.

"The Uchihas please stop. Acting class is tomorrow." A small black haired woman said as she walked to her piano.

"Sorry miss!" Sasuke smiled before he turned back to the blonde.

"Hey...You ok?"

"You seem to be saving me everywhere I go...Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said finally getting his name right.

"No problem...those guys are complete dicks! They deserve a good kicking...but I'm not the guy to do that Itachi is!" Sasuke smiled as Naruto laughed.

"Now please be quiet! Men down the octave females up! Can we all start at an A?" The pioano strumed an opening before everyone breathed in and sang the note.

"A hh...I see most of yous haven't been practising your singing. Again please!" She clapped her hands together before playing the note.

ACTING! (Sai and co.)

OH MY GOD! SASUKE'S SO TOTALLY STOLE MY ITACHI...EWW...THAT'D BE INCEST...OR EVEN WORSE UCHIHA-CEST! Hehehe. Well anyway so far Gai's came in jumped about like a lunitic and gave us our scripts...Don't ask what for...we all don't know...Well anyway now I'm stuck in a group with a Ten Ten Temari and Hinata. DOES HE THINK I'M A GIRL!Well close enough.

"You sir! Are not allowed to pos-s-seas such a thing!" Ten Ten sturgled trying to keep her rich english accent on.

"Why must I sit her and take this off you Madame! I am sir Sai! and what I say goes! You there pesant girl! I shall see you in my room for late night romping!" Oh my god. I'm so straight in this play! Ahh!

"Yes Sai...I mean sir Sai." Hinata blushed at my actions...aww she's so cute! I wanna hug her!

"Awwwwwwww! Hinata you're so doatie!"

"That's nice to hear Sai..." Ah the blonde bimbo's talking to me.

"Well I didn't want you're advice fake blonde!"

"It's all natural!" Ha Who's she kidding! Yeah Temari is Gaara's big sister. She used to go out with Neji Hinata's cousin but they broke up a wee while ago and since then has been totally pmsing every second. So I annoy her to get her even more pissed.

"Yeah! Naturally died!" Ha that'll shut her up.

WHAM!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

As Sasuke walked out of class with Naruto his hairs suddenly raise at the back of his neck.

"Naruto you might want to start running if I were you..." Naruto looked puzzled before a huge scream occured and then dust. Sasuke already started moving as the blonde turned to face the approaching crying boy.

"SSSSSAAASSSSUKKKEEE! WAAAAAAAAH!" It was that strange boy who was friends with Sasuke...What was his name? Did he even know... Oh well

"Naruto hurry up!" Sasuke called

"Oh right." Naruto started running.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Sai cried catching up to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"THE GAY'S TO EMOTIONAL AT THE MOMENT! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE RUN!"

**hehe Hope you like it! I'm so sorry they're short...I'm trying to update daily and this is all I could make up...Well anyway reveiw! thanks to my two reveiwers from last chapter! xBlackLuckx and blue-genjutsu today you get PEPSI! hehe bye bye!**

**Aiky half thetroublesometwins!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter. sorry I didn't upload sooner faniction was being iffy! Anyway thanks for reveiws! enjoy!**

KMTA

_"Oh right." Naruto started running. _

_"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Sai cried catching up to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Naruto._

_"THE GAY'S TOO EMOTIONAL AT THE MOMENT! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE RUN!"_

That day ended up with Sai telling Sasuke about Temari punching him in the face. And how he screamed about his beautiful face was ruined. Naruto had now been fully introduced to Sai and now here we are.

"So Naruto what kind of ruler are you?" Sai asked. half in his locker getting his viola case out.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked trying to pull his Sax case that was nicely stuck in his locker. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this moment. 'Did the blonde truely have no idea what he's on about'

"He's asking if you're gay or straight?" Sasuke again rolled his eyes as he closed his locker with his gig bag and choir things.

"Ahh I'm playing for both teams. Or in a ruler I'm flexiable!" Naruto smiled.  
"SERIOUSLY!" Sai thumped the inside of his locker before coughing. "I mean that's cool."

"So you like both?" Sasuke asked unsure of the blondes prefrences.

"Yeah...I mean I thought I only liked girls but some guys here are pretty cute." Naruto shrugged. "What about yourselfs?"

"I'm so bent people think I'm touching my toes!" Sai smiled.

"What?" Naruto unsure of what he meant. Sasuke heaved a sigh before speaking.

"He's so gay he's almost girl." Naruto laughed as Sai punched Sasukes arm playfully. "And I'm straight."

"Yeah but Sasu-kun You have a huge squint!" Sai called causing Sasuke to punch him again on the face.

"OWOWOWOW- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sai started crying again causing Sasuke and Naruto to cringe at the high ptich.

"Right well I'm off my bro will be wondering if Sai's killed me. seeya!" Sasuke waved before running off out of school.

"And then there was two..." Naruto said to himself.

"So Naru-kun...You dating anyone?" Sai called placing a hand over his shoulder "Coz I was thinking maybe me and you could get together,"

WHAM!

"DON'T EVER PERV ON ME!" Naruto ran away as fast as his legs could carry.

ITACHI'S CAR! (Sasuke POV)

That Sai is so annoying...He totally deserved that! Next time he ties somehting like that he'll be getting more than just a punch in the face! Hehehe!note. Plan to kill Sai is already beggining.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages!" Itachi called to me..I know he;s sick of the fact I'm still alive but I guess he sorta loves me...

"Sorry...Sai got punched off Temari and then I punched him coz he started saying I'm gay and in denial.." Itachi's face just paled...oops maybe I should have bit my toungue there...I wonder what Naruto's doing? Wait why am I thinking about Naruto? Ack well!

WHEREVER NARUTO IS!

The blonde walked cautiously throught the damp alley. the moss on the walls making the place look alive. the overflowing garbage cans letting bugs enter and leave as they please...A green mist floting out of a fan from a bar...the walls cracked as various shouts could be heard. Going further into the alley was a black door...Paint job chipped and burned.

"Home sweet home..." Naruto muttered to himself before taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the door. Switching the lights on as he walked in. Looks can be decieving! Especially in this case. His flat was bright orange! Everything in it was Bright orange and yellow!

'Just like back home...' Naruto thought to himself as he pulled open the living room door and walking in. Kicking his shoes off before sitting up on the couch. Grabbing his remote before relaxing fully into the couch...

SAI'S HOUSE! (Sai's POV)

"Mum I'm home!"

"..." Oh crap she's drunk AGAIN! Why is it everyday I come home and there she is steaming out of her brains.

"Mum I'm going to Sasuke's to stay over tonight ok?"

"Ahhh! Slllaii...My dear dear lovely son. Come here a second!" Shit..I'm in trouble now. But do as she says...Walking into the living room I find my mum in her usual state and a man sitting beside her.

"Sai...This is my new boyfriend...Orochimaru..." She giggled as I loook at her newest catch...My mum was pretty if she had make-up on...I got my looks off her...But I mean this guy is so freaky! He's a reptile...no scrub that he's a snake! A shiver ran down my spine as he licked his lips at me...Was he checking me out?

"Well anyway I'm going to go to his now...I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Kay?" Please let me stay at his house.

"Sure! Just remember...Orochi-sama will prob still be here..." Sugar...Why is it she's such a tart...even I'm not a tart and I'm the man whore of KMTA! Quickly I grab another change of clothes and head to Sasuke's taking my phone and viola...

UCHIHA MANSION! (Sasuke's POV)

"SASUKE! " Crap..My dad's here...I'm so dead! You see I give this family a bad name...But istead of sending me away they just forgot to tell everyone I was born...My mum the only one caring for me now has left to Florida for two weeks for buisness...I'm so going to be dead.

"Yes dad?"

"Food! NOW!" Since they say I'm so useless at everything else my dad makes me do everythig for him. So I do it...I make him food clean the house and make sure I'm out of sight when family come over...It's the least I can do...I mean he has kept me for 16 years.

Quickly gathering his food and drink on a tray I take it into his office.

"Thank you. I need to say this to you since your brother is at football practise. I'm leaving tonight to go for a few days down south to visit some Uchiha's over there. that means Itachi's watching you. Do as he says or else!" YEAH! YEAH! He's actually away!

"Yes sir..." I bow before leaving the room. Doing a dance out side his office before walkign upstairs with a huge grin on my face.

NARUTO'S PLACE.

Tee hee only 34 more ramen cups to go and my emprie ramen building will be complete! Hehe...I wonder what time it is...CRAP! I'M LATE FOR MY SHIFT! AHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE SLAUGHTERED! AHHH!

General POV.

Naruto scuried around as fast as he could grabbing various outfits and trying them on before he was satisfied with a black and orange suit, shoving a pair of orange converse on before leaving the place. Running across the road and inito the bar.

"Sorry Jai! I didn't know what time it was...Hehe" Narurto flashed him a cheeky grin before the white haired man turned to him.

"NARUTO! JESUS! YOU GAVE ME THE BIGGEST FRIGHT! You're late!"

'Oh my god! How stupid is he!' Naruto thought before smiling.

"Like I said lost track of time."

"Well your first thing tonight is to get everyone out so we can get our dancers on." The white haired held his nose for a moment before saying. "They have a new dance! Tee hee"

NARUTOS POV

Every night it's the same 'Naruto get the oldies out!' or 'Naruto make sure the oldies are out!' Never in his life has he ever kicked people out of his bar! I mean He's a bloming teacher at KMTA! He should be used to shouting by now. I walk up to the group of people still here and ask them to leave.

"We paid gor our drink. We're drinking it!" One came so close to my face I could have puked! His breath stunk!

"Please leave! We are running late tonight and would appreciate it if you left RIGHT NOW!" I called bewfore turning...I'll just get one of the bouncers to kick his ass. Suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist before feeling something on my back...A gun? SHIT!

"Shudd'up blondie and follow us." I nod before being led outside.

SAI'S POV.

Walking down the street isn't too bad...tee hee. I love it all the drunks are still inside..no-one can kill me...Unless some super scary person comes out of the alleys...Ahh! I better walk ont he road so I'm prepaired. hehe As I walk down the street I notice the old bars. One in particualr. The Rasengan. It's a pub by day a strippers club by night.

Crunch.

What was that?

"Oww..."

AHHH! THERE'S A ZOMBIE!

"H-h-h-e-lp..." NO WAY AM I GOING TO HELP THE ZOMBIE...quickly I run towards Sasuke's house too scared to look back.

UCHIHA MANOUR!

"Now Itachi I expect you to call on Sasuke for anything. Remember that you have you football game on Saturday! And remember that I'm a call away if you need me." Fugaku Uchiha said before Itachi nodded.

"See you in a few days!" He then left. Iatchi sighed before he heard a small wisper from under the table.

"Is he gone?" Bending down he was met with Sasuke, obviously listening in on their conversation.

"Yes..." Itachi laughed as Sasuke tried to jump up forgetting there was a table and hurting his head.

"That wasn't funny..." Sasuke said as he got out with the help of Itachi,

"Yes it was..."

DING-DONG!

"I'll answer." Sasuke said before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Hi...You mind if I kip at your house tonight?"

"Umm...no sure come in!" Sasuked voice was heard from where Itachi stood.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked.

"Sai he's going to be staying the night ok?" Sasuke called opening the door as Sai waved and blushed.

"Yeah sure...but Sasuke I need to talk to you about something...alone..." Itachi said.

"Oh ok! Sai you go on up! I'll be there in a sec!" Sai nodded leaving the two brothers.

"You're old enough now...So all I can say is always protect yourself..."

"What?"

"You know use them all the time now...disease is also common between two of the same." Itachi blushed. "Just be careful...And make sure I hear nothing."

Itachi called before leaving his brohter to think on his words.

Finally it clicked. Running upstairs and standing outside his bedroom.

"I'M NOT GAY! MY BOYFRIEND IS!"

**TA DA! Hehe sorry It took so long. Friday nothing came to me...Saturda I was out at charity shops getting clothes and today I was dancing and my log in finally worked! Tee hee...may i say this... Why is no-one reveiwing. I mean I have nearly 2000 hits but I only have 6 reveiws...Please leave a comment! May I say a huge thanks to blue-genjutsu! You are my newest bestest friend! You have any ideas for this fic and I'll put them in! You also get a can of irn-Bru! lol thankies!**

**Aiky half thetroublesometwins**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYA! I'm so sorry about the huge gap of updating. I have been busy! My exams and danceing show and school show and Hex (other troublesometwins) Took into hospital for swalling a hair clasp. (it's 5 and a half centimeters.) And I've been stuck trying to take care of myself...So I'm finally getting back into the updating. Please enjoy!**

**KMTA**

_"You know use them all the time now...disease is also common between two of the same." Itachi blushed. "Just be careful...And make sure I hear nothing."_

_Itachi called before leaving his brother to think on his words._

_Finally it clicked. Running upstairs and standing outside his bedroom._

_"I'M NOT GAY! MY BOYFRIEND IS!"_

'That night had gone fine. Apart from Sai taking all the bed! I can't believe that guy. He doesn't even live here and when he does he takes my bed. Ack! Well that morning went fine...Itachi was a little shifty about us coming down at the same time, and Sai taking this as his cue to act like we actually did something last night making Itahci a bit red on the cheeks, and now we are leaving to go to school.'

(A/N: I'm so sorry I had wrote all that in a great dsescription three times, each time my computer

crashing..so I have finally gave up in defeat.)

GENERAL POV

The three boys all sat in Itachi's car waiting for said Uchiha to start the car.

"Umm Itachi we would get to school faster if you started the car." Sasuke said pointing to the keys, still unturned.

"I know that." Itachi murmered before pressing a button to lock the car.

"Hey Sasuke why are the doors locked." Sai asked a little scared.

"Now both of you explain." Itachi said turning to face both boys.

"Err..." Sasuke and Sai said in unison before Sai finally spoke up.

"Well you see Sasuke has a fan club, and they usually attck him when he's alone. So yesturday he fell out with me for no reason. And he walked ahead of me, as soon as he walked into the school he ran back out saying to me "forgot, Sai help!" And I did by 'pretending to kiss him. Then the whole rumours went around saying that me and him are going out because of tat pink haired thing and her fake blonde friend." Sai paused to get another breather before continuing "And I went along with it so the fangirls didn't know the truth."

The car was silent as they drove to school.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashi sa ni**

**Jibun raisisha wo chikara ni**

**Mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite**

**Mou ikkai...**

Sasuke quickly grabbed his phone out of his bag before Itachi killed him.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is that Sasuke?"

"Yeah..."

"Hi! It's Naruto! I'm kinda in a little muddle here...You mind coming to get me?"

"Naruto? How'd you get my number?"

"Don't ask...Just please can you come and help me. You're the only one I know in the school..."

"Sure...Where are you?"

"I'm right beside the pub 'Rasengan' on 3rd. Come by yourself please...beeeeeeep"

Sasuke looked at his phone before closing it.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked turning to pull into the school.  
"A friend I've to go meet him. Do you mind dropping me off in the town centre?" Sasuke asked

"What why?" Sai blurted. "You're leaving me with him!" Pointing to the older Uchiha.

"Yeah sorry he said alone so I have to go by myself." Sasuke murmered.

"Uh..sure I'll turn out of here and go. Sai you mind being a few mintues later than usual?" Itachi asked looking at Sai in the mirror.

'OH MY GOD! HOW HOT IS HIS STARE! AHHH!'

"Yeah I guess..."

'Be cool Sai stay cool.'

Itachi turned back out of school before heading off for the town centre.

(SASUKE'S POV)

How the hell did he get my number? More importantly whats happened. Is he ok? I hope he is...I mean what's he doing all the way in 3rd. That's the worst place to be...Oh well I just hope I'm not too late.

(general pov)

As the car came to hault Sasuke jumped out the car taking his school bag and gig bag with him.

"Hey! Sasuke! I better see your ass in school if not you're dead! " Was all Itachi said before leaving Sasuke...

"Wow...so loving...anyway!" Sasuke looked around he was in the centre of town.

'3rd's only a few blocks away.' He told himself before running off down one of the streets.

(NARUTO'S POV.)

Man...they really did it this time...heh...I'm so weak I should have know this would have happened...I mean they were there for ages...Why didn't I realise it! I just hope Sasuke comes to get me...I've really done it this time...

(SASUKE'S POV)

As I look at my watch I notice the time. Crap...I've missed my warn up. I just hope I can make it today...

Turning another corner I see 3rd. Finally...But I can't see Naruto. Walking closer I hear a groan. Naruto?

"Uh Naruto are you here?" As I turn to look into the alley I see it. The scruffy turf of blonde hair...

"Sa--suke?" NARUTO! As I run up to him I notice the blood.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously stepping over various garbage cans to get to him. He gave me a cocky smiled before spitting out some blood.

"Pereverts just don't know when to leave..." He laughed before wincing...maybe hes broke something. I crouched down to his level to look at him.

"Where do you live?" I asked. He nodded his head further into the alley where there was a lot of garbage cans fallen over, and a door!

"How could you not just get up and go there?" I asked slightly peeved.

"Can't move..." He said breathlessly. Ok I'm scaring myself now. He lives in this alley yet he can't get to his house...How hurt is he?

"Come'on." I said as I took and arm helping him up. "Place all your weight on me. ok?"

"Kay..." He said grunting as he walked.

(General POV)

As Sasuke and Naruto made it to the door both looked slightly pissed. The garbage cans where convering the stairs.

"No wonder you couldn't get in..."

"This is a happy day..." Naruto scoffed before taking his keys out of his ripped jeans and opening the door.

"WOW!" Sasuke said sheilding his eyes at the brightness.

"Like it...Just place me down on the sofa..." He said pointing to the dark Orange sofa. Sasuke nodded taking Naruto over to the sofa before placing him down gently.

" I'll go get a first aid kit." He said before leaving said blonde to sit looking at Sasukes trumpet case and school bag.

"Hey where do you keep you're kit?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen area.

"Oh Behind to sink. You finding everything ok?" Naruto asked. trying to move. Wincing as the cuts grazed the sofa.

"Yeah got it!" Sasuke called before hurring back into the living area. "You'll need to take off your shirt...and probablt trousers..." A blush crossed Sasukes face before he turned away.

"I'll wait until you're finished doing that."

"I can't." Naruto stated.

"What?"

"I can't...I can't take them off...I can barely move how am I supposed to do that." Naruto looked up. Eyes huge. "Could you?"

"HELL NO!" Was all Sasuke said before his trumpet case hit him in the face.

"WHO ELSE WILL ARSHOLE!" Naruto shouted bringing Sasuke back to life.

"Ok...But tell Sai this and I'm so dead..." He said before kneeling, tugging Narutos black shirt and pulling it over his head. Then moving lower to the trousers. He stopped. His hands lingering over the zipper.

"Don't worry I'm wearing boxers..." Naruto said trying to comfort Sasuke.

"Yeah I know I've never really done this before." Sasuke said slowly taking the trousers off making sure to be gentle. A gasp escaped his lips.

"How's it looking?" Naruto asked.

"Really...bad..." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah they didn't hold back..." Naruto stated. Sasuke's eyes scanned his body. bruises...cuts...bones mishaped.

"You have to go to hospital..." Sasuke said.

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto wined..." I'll probably miss work..."

"Work? Work! Is that all you care about?" Sasuke stated getting angry. "You were beaten to unconciesness and left in an alley! Anything could have happened! I'm phoning and thats it." He said pulling out his phone and dialing for the ambulance.

"Sasuke I'm fine really...please..." Naruto laughed. "You don't have to be so nice. I don't deserve it. just leave it ok?"

"No..."

A large sigh excaped Narutos lips before he rested into the couch.

"Fine be that way."

"Hello...yes an ambulance please...the Rasengan 3rd. Yes thanks." Sasuke said before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You have anyone I can call?"

"Nope..."

"You're parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh..."

**Yes this chapter was short. But this is where the Sasu/Naru may come in. Next xhapter's about Naruto's past. So please reveiw! BIG THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVEIWED! xBlackLuckx YAKIA kitsune203 blue-genjutsu fullmoonhowler and Snow and Tears. Thanks to al of you! **

**Well seeya next chapter!**

_**.Aiky. (half troublesometwins)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**You think life is finally going good until it's kicked in the groin! **

**enjoy!**

_**KMTA**_

_"You have anyone I can call?"_

_"Nope..."_

_"You're parents?"_

_"Dead."_

_"Oh..."_

The ambulance ride was silent. Sasuke answering any question regarding, how, when, and where he found Naruto. Naruto was being asked simalar questions, but also including what happened. Sasuke heard in on this conversation.

"So what happened?" The female nurse asked as she checked his blood pressure.

"I was took out of my work place and got beat up." Naruto laughed "I'm so pethetic."  
"Well you didn't have to go outside..." The nurse agreed tighting the band.

"Yeah but what would you do if you got told to go outside by drunks at gun point"

"Ohh...good reason...Was it used?" The nurse spoke softly and calmly as she checked his forehead.

"Yeah..."

"On whom?"

"Me..." Naruto slurred before his eyes closed. The nurse checked his teperature again before panicking.

"He has a very high fever...pneumonia definatly." placing and oxygen mask over his mouth. Sasukes face paled as he saw the jag.

"Don't worry it's only a vaccination. He hasn't had one yet and therefore needs one to help him." The male doctor sitting beside Sasuke said.

"Ok..." Was all Sasuke said, as he curled his body closer together while watching the team work quickly and calmly on Naruto, while the ambulance sped down the street.

_I just hope this hurries up..._

HOW-TO-GET-ITACHI- MISSION 2! (Sai's POV)

Man...how long does Sasuke take. I mean whenever I need help he'll stay far away from me...But he'll go help a total stranger! Somehow I don't find that fair.

"Hey Sai! Where's your boyfriend today?" Oh bugger Kisame AGAIN! Geez just cause I'm pretty doesn't need to make you feel ugly.

"He's away helping the needy." There that was the half truth. Well because Sasuke isn't my boyfriend...

"Hey! Sai. Sasuke just called they're at the hospital...I've to tell the school he won't be in today..." Itachi sat down beside me. OH MY GOD! HE'S ACTUALLY SITTING AND BESIDE ME...Calm yourself. Don't jump him...Act like the helpful one.

"Anything I can do?" Hehe I'm so in there.

"Um...Yeah I think so. The boy Naruto he won't be in either today. You mind telling the woodwind for me?" Aww he's so nice.

"Yeah sure. That's Iruka's class right?" I ask. Standing up.

"Yeah." His husky voice wispered. Hehe WAIT A MINUTE! Itachi never wispers unless he checking someone out. And if I'm mistaken I'm the only one standing up. OH MY GOD! ITACHI'S CHECKING ME OUT! ITACHI IS CHECKING ME OUT! Hehehe. Play it cool Sai. Remember he makes the first move not you.

As I begin to walk away I felt something on my hand. Itachi's hand? I'm so strong! I haven't fainted yet! Yay! Hehe

"Yes?" I ask in the I'm-totally-interested-in-you-but-trying-to-act-like-I'm-straight voice.

"You wanna come over to ours again tonight for dinner. I know what your mums like and if she has a new boyfriend I know even more... So you're welcom to come over anytime you like."

"Yeah. sure I'll pack another bag for tonght then and head over...Thanks." I spoke quietly walking quickly away. Yeah so I know you're all wondering how Itachi knows about my mum. Well it's simple. He used to babysit me, and thats how I got my first crush on him. But I don't get it I should be happy he asked me over...But I'm not...Why?

Anyway. As I walk into the class I see all the woodwind warming up seperatly...Scanning over the crowd I see only one seat missing and a lot of confused Saxaphones.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka asked. Everyone shrugged not really listening.

"I have a message from him." I say scaring Mr. Umino.

"Oh Jesus! Why hello Sai. What brings you here?" He askes

"I have a message from Naruto saying he won't be in school today as he's...ill..." That's the nicest way to put it.

"Ill? Naruto's never ill."

"Yeah...anyway I'll come by later and give you more information. Good day." I politely say before leaving the class.

Wallking back to mine I hear a voice behind me.

"SAI WAIT UP!" Hold on Itachi's voice? I suppress the sqeual as he catches up.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Hey. I'll walk back to class with you. I need to talk to you anyway." Talk to me! Oh! Maybe this is it!

"Sure what about?" I ask dissinterested as I walk with him.

"Well. Basically to say sorry...I shouldn't have brought your mum up in class...I defiantly shouldn't have said anything in front of Kisame. You know what he's like with you." So that's why I was feeling down. Awww he's so nice. I can't wait to jump him!

"No problem I didn't even realise." I said walking on. " I mean...oh...Itachi?" Where'd he go?"

"You did realise...you're just trying to make me feel better." Itachi walked back up to him before smiling. "So how have you been?"

Hehe Mission 2 is a success!

HOSPITAL.

Sasuke curled up tighy on one of the waiting chairs. The stong smell of dissinfectant and cleanlyness surrounded him. _Naruto has a bloody bullet in him and pneumonia...I am such an idiot! How could I be so stupid. I mean I should have noticed that one while I was dressing the wounds. The doctors said I was amazing help doing all that stuff, but I honestly had no idea. I mean he didn't even tell me. Heck! How was I supposed to know this would happen? This is messed up..._

"Ahh...Mr Uchiha?" The female nurse asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah. How is he. Is he going to live?" I ask panicking.

"Calm down dear. Yes he's fine now stable at the moment. The bullet was still inside him. Luckily it missed anything serious. Though he will be in tonight for observation and to help the pneumonia. But it's still early and if he shows signs of massive improvement in the next 12 hours. He'll be out tonight. Otherwise he'll be in."

"Thankyou." Sasuke wispered.

"You're welcome. Oh and Mr. Uchiha..." Sasuke noticing the second name.

"Yes?"

"You're some friend!" She smiled before going back to her work. Standing up he quickly walked to Naruto's room. (Let's say he was given one before they took him in.)

Opening the door he snaked his head in. He held a gasp as he walked closer. Naruto looked so young! His mouth slightly parted as he breathed. Eyes closed peacefully, head turned to face the door.

"Hey..." Sasuke said to him. Knowing he wouldn't get and answer. Sitting down he pulled the chair closer.

"You have gave me the worst first impression ever...I'm actually terrified of what you might do next..." Sasuke said taking the blondes hand.

"Nnnghh..." Sasuke smiled as he looked down at the now awakening blonde.

"...Sasuke?" His hoarse voice said before going into a coughing fit. Sasuke helping the coughing by giving him a glass of water.

"Thanks..." He wispered, smiling at Sasuke.  
"You welcome." He looked down realising that his hand was still on Naruto...Quickly taking it off before talking.

"So...You have no parents?"

"Nope, none, nada, zilch." Naruto said dissinterested.

"So how'd it happen?" Sasuke asked moving in his seat to get comfortable.

"It's a long story."

"I have a lot of time."

"Oh right..." Naruto laughed sheepishly before starting.

"Well it happened years ago...My parents weren't the best people...My mother was a complete alcoholic and my dad was a drug dealer...hehe the perfect family. Well when I was about four, I came home from the store one day to find my parents sleeping...Or so I thought... What really happened was my mum took a few headache pills and then drank 2 litres of vodka...My dad was so high that he accidently stabbed himself with a knife."

"Wow... and you were only four? Where'd you go after that?" Sasuke asked interested in what had happened.

"Well a few friends of my dads helped me. Jiraiya the conductor of the strings and also the manager of Rasengan gave me the apartment behind the pub when I came to a resinable age. which in his books was 14. But for ten years I lived with Iruka...or Mr. Umino as we've to call him...He was one of my dads closest friends and therefore he thought it was his responsibility to take care of me. And now I''m here."

"Wow..." Was all Sasuke said as they sat in a comfortable silence.

Many hours passed and they had both fell asleep. Sasuke's top body drapped over Narutos bed. and Naruto was sleping on the bed. A few nurses came in to check on both of them and smiled at the cuteness. Yes the nurses here we're all yaoifangirls...and therefore wouldn't help but silently squel at the cuteness.

SAI'S MISSION cont.

Well! Since the last mission was a sucess and Itachi actually asking me over. I have one thing to say. OH-MY-GOD-HE-ACTULLY-DID-IT! Hehe I have been sitting through my choir practice in sheer disbelif that this is actually happening. I mean why so sudden? Hmm...Maybe he's the jealous type. the one that wants everything his brother wants. Hehe It actually worked! Well anyway I've got string practice after this and the I go home again. Hehe, then to Itachi's! But right now I'm walking down to Mr. Umino's office to tell him the actual story. Knocking on the door I was comfronted by the teacher himself.

"So what has happened to Naruto? I know for certain Naruto isn't ill so what is it?" Wow he gets to the point quickly

" Well all I know is that today Sasuke got a phone call from him asking him to go get him. Then I was told off Itachi that they are at the hospital." Hehe yay! I remembered!

"WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! OH MY GOD! JIRAIYRA'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!" He said jumping up and down.

"Don't worry Sasuke's there at the moment so you can go after school. ok?" I smiled before leaving the room. Hehe now all I have to worry about is tonight! Yeah!

HOSPITAL

Opening his eyes slowly he noticed a hand slowly stroking his hair.

"Hey..." He slurred sitting up.

"Yo! I never knew you had such soft hair..." The other said.  
"Yeah I actually use shampoo. Unlike you with the tuggy blonde hair." Sasuke smirked as naurto stuck his bottom lip out at this moment.

"Well...I think I'm staying here for the night." Sasuke said looking round to making sure noone had came in while he was sleeping.

"Nah! You're ok. I can sleep by myself, thanks. Don't need anyone to hold my hand." Naruto said.

"I kinda feel guilty for this...so I fell it's my responisbitly to-" Sasuke stopped.

"NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"

"Iruka..." Naruto said to Sasuke as his face asked the question. Quickly the door was boomed open and -yes you guessed it- Mr. Umino himself walked in, calm and collected like always.

"Naruto I heard you were here. You ok?" He said checking the doctors notes.

"Yeah I'm fine...just a little cold and a few cuts."

"You were shot?"

"Dodged the vital area though."

"Good...And pnuemonia?"

"Yeah I was left unconcious..."

"Fine."

Did Sasuke actually hear right. Iruk- no Mr. Umino was actually o.k. with Naruto being shot and almost left to die? A cough interupted Naruto and Iruka as Sasuke stood.

"Well I guess I can go now. Naruto you get better. Phone me once you're out, kay?" He said not looking at him. "Oh and Mr. Umino...nice meeting you."

"You too Mr. Uchiha. Oh and thanks!" He smiled and Sasuke raised his hand.

"It's been too hetic today hopefully I'll be ok when I can get home". He said heading to the nearest taxi place. Finally getting a taxi to take him home, as he thanked and paid the driver closing the door he noticed the lights where still on.

...It's half twelve Itachi would definatly be asleep...

Sighing he turned his key and opened the door his trumpet and bag dropped.

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

**Finished this chapter hehehe I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. The coputer has been going crazy and my safe mode wasn't working an my name (where this document was) was responding and also had to do exams. My job (after school) has been basically kicked in the groin and I'm going senial. But don't worry next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I have a lot this week. My dance (also acting and singing) show on Tuesday (If you've seen wicked I'm glinda in my show) I have to go back to school on Tuesday have dance rehersals Sunday Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday and school show practice on Thursday along with two bands rehersals on thursday on a orchestra band the other for battle of the bands and I'll have choir soon again andalso babysitting and my parents are leaving me for a week. So yeah. I'll update as soon as possible! Review please? Thanks to last chapters winners apart from one perosn thats not going to get mentioned!**

**YaoiWriter2500, sAyUrI-aNbU, star, Luna-chan14, Yakia , sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan, **

**Makkura Arashi, evilgoddess1990, Scoodoo58, Shadow Kitsune67, xBlackLuckx, blue-genjutsu. Thanks to all who reveiwed! You made me so want to update! hehe Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heya guys sorry for the updating times...just started fifth year had my dance show had to sing for my school...this and that...he he homework! gigs...well anyway thanks for anyone who reviewed bye bye! oh enjoy!**_

_**KMTA**_

_...It's half twelve Itachi would defiantly be asleep..._

_Sighing he turned his key and opened the door his trumpet and bag dropped._

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?_

That whole weekend was silent. Sai stayed over every night. Naruto got out of hospital on Saturday and everything was fine. Nice and quiet. Sasuke and Sai hadn't spoke. Sai's back had hurt from sleeping on the couch, Itachi didn't dare say a word with Sasuke beside him, in case he brought up the incident again. The car ride to school was silent. The walk down the hallway, silent, that is until a certain blonde haired blue eyed sugar high Naruto came into the picture.

"Hey guys how...Are you two okay?" Naruto asked pointing back and forth from Sasuke to Sai.

"Fine Naruto-kun! Sasuke's just pissed off at me because he didn't get anything last night!" Sai said smiling.

"I didn't get anything, because I didn't want anything. I mean Sai you'd know about getting something wouldn't you? I'll help you remember starts with b!" Sasuke said slamming his bag into his locker taking his trumpet out music folder. "I'm away. I'll see you at lunch."

And at that he was off.

"So it's just you and me Naruto?" Sai turned to face the blonde "Naruto? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Sai I'll catch up later! Seeya!" He said waving.

"Bye..." Sai called, before walking away into the males toilets.

SAI'S NORMAL POV

Wow wonder what's up with Sasuke? And what's with the whole letter 'b' thing? Am I meant to know what that actually means...Well anyway I'll let you guys..yes you! I do know who you people are...you read this right? He he well anyway I'm not in here for any specific reason the fact is without Sasuke or Naruto I'm just easy meat waiting for those barbarous lions to come and eat me. Quickly running to the last stall closing the door and sitting on the toilet lid. Knees up as my viola case and folder went on the floor...taking Sasuke's Ipod out my pocket. Shh! Don't tell him I took it. He'll eat me instead of that shark person and his 'crew' he he that's so stupid why would people have a crew? Isn't that not something they'd use in the Hollywood movies. they have a crew that takes care of the actor...he he Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp I'd be in their crew any day. anyway...oh shit...why not now...crap!

.:Toilet:.

"Yo! Kisame we haven't seen that little gay yet? He's usually hanging at his lockers" A brown haired boy said.

"I know! He's not around...wonder if he's hiding somewhere?" Kisame answered spitting into the sink.

"Take a look her Yeah!" A blonde haired boy shouted pointing at the pink flowery folder.

" Ahh right..." He said slowly moving towards the currently closed cubical. Knocking on the door he hear the harsh intake of breath before calling.

"Hello? who is it?"

"You're boyfriend."

"I don't have a...oh it's you Kisame..." He said in a defeated tone.

"Yes so hurry so I can have my fun before bell."

"Sorry I plan on staying here for a while sore stomach ya'no!" placing his lips on his arm and blowing making a 'fart' noise to try and get them away.

"If you don't open this door I will kill you." He called before knocking harshly against the feeble piece of wood.

"Please...leave me alone...!" He began to shout knowing he was being ignored.

"Guys leave the bells going to go off soon...You might as well head off..." He said "I'm going to enjoy braking this one a bit before you can see him."

Each boy gave a curt nod before walking away some murmuring about the unfairness of not getting to play with him.

"Please just leave! Now! Please..." Sai said his eyes already beginning to water as he imagined the worse things ever to happen to him.

And that's when it happened...That was the day Sai never wanted to remember ever again...

.:SASUKE'S POV:.

I hope Sai's ok? Naruto's with me...I hope he made it to the toilet on time. I know Kisame isn't that mean I mean he wouldn't try to hurt Sai. If he did Itachi would probably kill him well anyway...

" So you and Sai not talking?" The little blonde boy asked.

"No..." I snapped...oh...I didn't meant to snap at him.

"Well would you like to tell me?"

"No..."

"Fine then! I won't annoy you but you know you can tell me anything-"

"I said no! Naruto! Can't you understand what I'm saying?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I do...but I can also see you need someone other than Sai to talk to... So come find me anytime you like. I still need to repay your for saving my life...Well I'm away bye bye!" Naruto called running round the corner to his class.

"Yeah bye..." I call after him. He's a weird kid. it's a sin I mean he just had to be my friend didn't he? Why is it I have the weird friends?

.:Itachi's POV:.

God. Sasuke's still pissed about the whole 'incident' I mean I can't help it if he walked in on us. It wasn't my fault just Sai's...But lately that's all I've had on my mind...Sai. His smile his personality everything...I think I'm...no I can't be. Its just because he's been living with me for so long. Mentioning my little gay...I look around the class...he's not here? I'm positive he was in my car...maybe I forgot about him? Nah I couldn't...Sasuke was quiet today so Sai was defiantly in the car. Hmm...Kisame's not here either...the rest are here and are snickering their usual self. hmm...Sai must be apologising to Sasuke. Probably on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness while the little blonde boy stands there embarrassed. he he.

Wait...

Kisame...and Sai...both missing...

Hmm...nothing strange there...hehehe

Well I hope Sasuke accepts Sai's apology I mean it wasn't my fault...Sai fell and I tripped and landed face in the his crotch area...that's when Sai fainted after looking down...wonder why?

OOOH! MUSIC!

_**he he so how are you guys liking this? I know I'm so mean I'm basically braking my little Sai to rebuild him. he he he might be a bit gloom in the next chapter don't know yet...anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! blue-genjutsu / Midnight Shining/ Star NycetaScandiacas/AyUrI-aNbU/evilgoddess1990/YaoiWriter2500/angel61991/sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan**_

_**thanks guys! hope you read and review!**_

_**bye bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! It's a Saturday morning and my computers broke! Hehe well here's the next chapter...It's quite confusing but I want you to be confused and asking. "WTF?" so don't worry! **

**ENJOY!**

**KMTA**

_Wait..._

_Kisame...and Sai...both missing..._

_Hmm...nothing strange there...hehehe_

_Well I hope Sasuke accepts Sai's apology I mean it wasn't my fault...Sai fell and I tripped and landed face in the his crotch area...that's when Sai fainted after looking down...wonder why?_

_OOOH! MUSIC!_

.:Sai's POV:.

Why? why did that happen to me...I thought I should have opened the door...I was so stupid... and now I'm here...I feel so dirty...he's still here. I can feel him...he's watching.

"Leave Itachi alone you dirty slut!" he snarles at me one more time hurting me more.

I can feel him...the pain increasing...each time it hurts more...

What am I thinking...Itachi's now his...I should never have went after him in public...why am I so dumb!

.:Not Sai's pov:.

"SHIT!" The outburst rang loudly through out the whole school. But no-one could hear him...the music had begun everyone playing fortissimo forte! (really loud)

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Where are they two? Sai? KISAME?" Itachi's heat pounding rapidly...What was wrong with him? he knew that Kisame and Sai were never on the good friend line but why now was he scared?

**I'M A FUCKING ARSEHOLE! I'm so stupid! how could I have been so naive? I didn't think of it until now...why so late? Where would Sai be? Ah! I'll phone Sasuke! **

taking his phone out he quickly dialled the number from memory.

Answer Sasuke please!

"This is Sasuke..."

"SASUKE!"

"Please leave a message."

"SHIT! I'll need to go get him"

Quickly he ran as fast as he could to the brass section.

.:Sai's POV:.

He's still here...why won't he leave.

"Heh...maybe it's time to finally get you out of the picture..." he snickers close to my ear, as I feel his alcoholic breathe brushing against it.

He's touching me now...my body feels like it's being lifted...my eyes are heavy...air is getting shallow...I can feel the darkness surrounding my body.

.:Itachi's POV:.

Oh god I hope I'm overreacting! Please tell me I'm paranoid! Quickly I find Sasuke's class. Knocking on the door I'm welcomed by a grey haired man, he seems young, but it's hard to tell with the mask...Wonder if he takes it of- What am I thinking that way for FOCUS UCHIHA!

"Hi can we help you?" He asks.

"Yes I'm looking for Sasuke. He's my little brother I'll bring pictures by next time I visit! "I say trying to lighten my mood. I said 'trying' right.

"Ahh, Mr. Uchiha! Your brother is here."

"...tachi..." AWW! He's so adorable embarrassed! He he

"May I speak to you outside? Now..." I said my hands fidgeting finally finding themselves on my belt buckle.

"Uh sure...May I go Kakashi?" Does Sasuke heave no respect for his fellow teachers? Geez...

"Huh? Uhh sure be back before the bell." CAN THIS GUY BE SERIOUS!

ITACHI STOP TRAILING OFF! Ok. Ok...

"What's the matter? Is something up?" Sasuke asks me...Why I would be here if there wasn't a problem.

"Uhh...yeah I've been sent to get Sai...He hasn't shown up for class yet and was just wondering where he could be?" Please, please, please Sasuke...You better know this.

"Have you tried the toilets near our lockers? He usually goes in there to get away from Kisame, he only goes in there if I'm not with him and since I still haven't forgiven you two yet! He'll be in there." THANKS YOU GOD! -hey that's so mean. He hasn't forgiven me yet. What could possibly be wrong with that...OHHHH! That position! Wait does...DOES SAI HAVE THE HOTS FOR ME?

No...No way...he couldn't...

Could he?

.: Sai's POV:.

I can feel the cold air hitting my body...it feels so foreign...am I alive? I can't open my eyes...they feel like they're taped closed...Might be. Kisame is that sick a person...My mouth is defiantly taped over.

I suddenly fel the warm air, and vibrations of a car...where am I going? will Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto remember about me?

It stops. Door flies open as I feel my body again hitting the cold, I feel his feet softly hitting the grass as he walks, I hear the taps of his heel hitting the concrete as we enter the unknown...

I can't move it...

I can hear his sadistic voice at my ear...but no words just sound...His hands find themselves on my hips...I don't know why but the pain is too much...Please Someone find me...Please...

Itachi...

.: Itachi's pov:.

Placing Sasuke back in his class I quickly run to the toilets provided beside their section of lockers...my hands feel limp legs like jelly... I feel like shit... But my heart wants me to keep going. Sai please say you're in here.

...But he's not...

Wait...is that what I think it is...that's Sai's viola case... Covered in a weird liquid...OH GOD BLOOD!

There's a trail...a small trail...Why didn't I see this before? Quickly I run out of the bathrooms and down the hall towards the entrance? Never mind... I continue to run out side...The blood trail stops at the curb...He must have been placed into a car...

...SHIT...

Sai had been kidnapped...if only I was here sooner!

.:Sai:.

My throat feels so dry...my body weak... I want to scream...but I can't...I suppress a moan as pain enters my body again...The coldness hitting off my body...

Heh...I wanted to say sorry...leave everyone on a good note...Heh I can't blame him for not saving me...

After all...

I was the one to make him angry and now I'm making him even angrier...

Silly me...

**hehehehehe! There ya go! I'll let your minds think whatever you like! I honestly didn't want to put this up but I came to the deadline from my friends...I tried so hard to get a different one up but that didn't happen. Oh well! Thanks to last weeks reveiwers! Love you all...(Im not on my computer so I cant get your names up sorry)**

**Anyway R&R!**

**Luffles! meXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Big thanks for the reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapters! I'm so sorry they are super short...I'm trying to build the tension...I hope it works! Anyway here 'ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

_**KMTA**_

_After all..._

_I was the one to make him angry and now I'm making him even angrier..._

_Silly me..._

By lunch time Sasuke and Naruto had both heard about the incident. The school was quickly informed after Sasuke had been told, and now the head teacher has the police up.

"So say this one more time...Just for the record Sasuke." The officer circled the younger Uchiha as the other two sat and watched.

"Like I said. Sai and Kisame have opposite views of sexuality. And since Sai is gay, Kisame doesn't like it therefore has decided to give him a hard time. So today I wasn't speaking to Sai and went to class early along with Naruto, so Sai went into the bathrooms next to our lockers to hide like he usually did whenever I wasn't with him."

"And why weren't you talking to him?" He asked placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to him because something he did the night before at my house. Is this really necessary?"

"This could be the problem..."

"I doubt it..." Itachi snorted, causing Naruto to splutter and try to hold in his laughter, resulting in a small snicker.

"Why Mr. Uchiha, would it be a problem?" The police offer hurried over with his microphone looking intently at the older of the three.

"Well because no one knew about it...I didn't tell anyone and I know he wouldn't also it wasn't anything really, just Sasuke didn't take it too well. You see it ended up Sai fell down the a few stairs I went to see if he was alright and tripped landing on top of his crotch area..."

"And why Sasuke...is this a problem"

"Things that I'm not going to say..."

And now Naruto was in hysterics...holding his sides while belting out the most ridiculous laugh ever.

"AWW! SAI IS SO FUNNY SOMETIMES! YOU GOTTA LOVE THAT GUY AND HI- BWUAHHAHAHA!"

And so that was the end of their police questioning, many where unsure of what to do being around Sasuke in previous classes, but by fourth period even Kakashi couldn't speak to him.

"Umm...Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yes! What's happened is he ok? where is he?" Sasuke snapped at him clutching his trumpet and scaring half the class.

"Umm...I was just going to say...it's in F major...not C..."

"Oh...OH! Sorry! Completely forgot..." Sasuke said looking at the music.

"Don't worry! You have a lot on your mind at the moment...just take it easy ok? You need to talk to anyone..."  
"I know I'll come to you..." Sasuke murmured.

"I was gonna say Iruka but ok! I love a good story. "Kakashi smiled. Before clicking his conducting pencil against the blue stand and counting everyone in to play again...

_I hope you're ok Sai...This is the first time something so serious has happened to you..._

.:Sai's POV:.

My eyes feel so heavy...Trying to open them seems like pulling two thousand weights above them...But slowly I pulled them open...I gasped at what I saw...

.:School:.

By lunch there was the normal table which consisted of everyone but Sasuke and Naruto and then in a corner there was a dark atmosphere...Gaara and Neji walked together to the table...both casting weird glances in the depressing atmosphere.

"They just sit there..." Gaara told Neji who nodded before walking to their table with the rest of the group.

"So why are they like that?" Ten Ten asked looking at the group.

"Apparently Sai has been kidnapped by Kisame and they can't find him...So those three are now blaming themselves...Well apart from Naruto...He's just there because Sasuke's his friend..." Kiba said as Hinata giggled beside him. "What's funny?"

"Well There's a really dark aura and then there's a super bright happiness from Naruto...Aww..." She said while everyone turned to look at them.

"Yeah your sorta right..." Ino whispered to shikamaru.

"If you ask me it's all to troublesome..."

"Yeah I mean Sai must have been took as fate...Why else would it happen." Neji announced, suddenly holding onto his arm as Gaara stabbed him with a fork.

"That's super mean! You shouldn't say that! Poor Sai could be anywhere and your saying. 'It's fate' "Kiba mocked Nejo with his low voice.

"Well lets just hope little Sai is alright...Heck ya'never know what Kisame could do ..." Tenten said before picking her tray up and taking it to the nearest bin. "Well I'm away! Need to learn new slide's for next class...Trombones are hard ya'no!"

"You just like it because when you use your hands to slide it up you remember other things..." Called Chouji while everyone else burst into laughter.

"Well at least I'm getting some!" Tenten recalled.

"Ahh the joys of youth! Tenten you should celebrate your new intercourse!" Standing on his chair, the beetle fan cupped his hands in front of his face. and shouted.

"EVERYONE! LET US CELEBRATE TENTEN'S NEWEST ACHIEVEMENT! FOR SHE HAS FINALLY FOUND THE TRUE MEANING TO YOUTH! THROUGH INTERCOURSE!"

"I'm.gonna.kill.you." Mumbled the very angry Tenten

"Give me a ten second start!" Lee said before leaving the hall.

"1...2...Ack fuck it! 10!" Tenten called before chasing Lee all round the school.

And now the table went quiet.

"So...who is Tenten dating?" Kiba asked, everyone shrugged before somebody stepped in.

"Hey guys! You mind telling the teacher that I won't be in...the police are gonna be taking us downtown or something like that...Thanks!" Naruto called before running after Sasuke and Itachi.

"Maybe they found him." Neji said before he continued. "So who is she dating?"

"Dunno..."  
"Beats me..."

"Hmm...strange...She hasn't told us anything..."Sakura and Ino said together,

.:Sasuke's POV:.

JOY JOY! FOR FUCKS SAKE! SAI!

"So what happened again Mr. Uchiha."

"Oh for gods sake! We've told you this far more times than needed! Can you not just find him and be happy?" Ahahaha! Itachi is quite irritated now...maybe he actually is worried about Sai...wait...I won't tell Sai that...He'll try it on Itachi again...

"Tell us One more time Mr. Uchiha..."

"Fine.. Sai went missing Kisame's kidnapped him and we're getting pretty peeved off...Sasuke have you actually phoned him?" Of coarse I have you stupid head!

"Yeah! I think so..." Ok...so maybe I haven't. "I'll try again ok?"

"Please Sasuke. That would be helpful."

Taking out my phone I notice a lot of texts off of a random number.

"Hmm...Someone's been calling me...'Tach. Is that Kisame's?" I ask.

"Yeah...HOLY CRAP! HE ACTUALLY HAS TOOK SAI!" Itachi screamed in my ear...I could tell he was breaking inside...His voice was hoarse...his eyes were red...Was Itachi really this worried about a guy he met two days ago?

"Please Mr. Uchiha calm down! We can't be certain yet...now Sasuke may you please try phoning him again?" I nodded...Just realised that they don't call me Uchiha...Do they know I'm related?

Quickly pressing Sai's number off by heart, I place the phone to my ear...

**RING**

**.RING.**

**RI-**

My breath was caught as everyone looked at me intently.

"...ello?...Sasuke..."

_OH GOD! IT'S HIM!_

**HEHEHEHEHE FINISHED! I'm so sorry...it's a cliff-hanger! I have a super itchy and sore foot...Anyway! Big thanks to Animefan211, blue-genjutsu, hexie , YaoiWriter2500, evilgoddess1990 For reviewing this chapter! Thankies! Please read and review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry! I haven't had my internet since I last updated! I just got it back today so you will get three chapters! Hehe Well enjoy!**

_**KMTA **_

_My breath was caught as everyone looked at me intently. _

_"...ello?...Sasuke..."_

_OH GOD! IT'S HIM!_

My heart was banging furiously against my chest. Throat welled up...I knew this sense I was about to cry, I could feel the lump resting on my throat. What do I say...What SHOULD I say...Can't swear, police will think I'm crazy...What to say...

"SAI! HOLY CRAP WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY STRESSING! ARE YOU OK?" So I'm insane...I can't help it...Ok maybe I could have but I didn't want Sai to think I've already forgiven him. Well anyway lets take all the weird energy off me and back onto this situation.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm at my house...why are you all stressing? Something happened?" Yes you're aparently reported kidnapped...

"No not really I guess your ok... You mind if I come over with Itachi and Naruto?" I guess we don't have to pull the police into this...if he went home, he went home..nothing more right. Wrong.

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha you do know we will be charging you for wasting police officer time..." A very scary man said to Itachi...He nodded and reached for his wallet.

"Alright then, I appreciate your desicions for finding your riend but this is clearly wasting police time. I'm sorry to say but you will be charged."

"Wait! Harry! You just gonna let him pay? I mean come'on! I've saved your ass from J plenty of times! Come'on..." Naruto surpirisingly spoke out to the main police officer...How did he know this guy? A friend...Maybe he has been caught before with the police I mean he does live in the dodgy part of town...

"Is something the matter Sas?" Yeah the police are trying to charge us for your kidnapping.

"Nope! We'll be over in a couple on minutes ok! seeya there!" I said quickly shutting my phone gathering everyones attention.

"So we can go now?" I asked looking around.

"I just need to take down your names incase this happens again. Is that alright Mr. Uchiha?" I almost answered that time. ALMOST!

"That's fine..."

"Ok your names starting with blondie." The police officer 'Harry' said pointing to our little blonde boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Sasuke."

"What's your last name?" Harry asked... I wish he didn't. What was I supposed to say.

"I have no last name...I'm the Uchiha's property...I'm a maid at there house..." That was it.. I could feel the sympathy stare off of Itachi. The confused glare off of Naruto and the shocked stare off of the police...

"So what's your last name in the records?" They asked...trying to brake the ice..

"I don't know..."

"His last name is Uchiha. In the records. May we go now?" Itachi snapped, looking at the officers before they nodded, letting us leave.

"What the fuck was that!" Naruto shouted as he trailed behind Itahci and I.

"Just forget it Naruto..." Itachi spoke softly to him, never facing him, just continued walking towards his car.

"Fine...I won't ask anything..." He said walking to the car and stepping in, placing his seatbelt on before leaning his head against the car window...I obviously watched him doing this...I don't know why...I just did, what's happening to me? It's just because he has just learnt about my family secret..yeah...He's just getting used to this.

"So what did Sai say?" Itachi asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...He said he was at his house...I said we'd go round." I looked back and smiled at Naruto.

"So how do you know a police officer?"

"Just forget it Sasuke." Naruto snapped knowing that would get to me. "Sorry..." He said imediatly after he snapped.

"It's ok...I know you want to know. But that's something I can't tell. It's a family thing."

"So is mines."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No."

"yes"

"No..."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!"The car stopped abruptly jerking Naruto and I. The seatbelt harshly cutting my air off for a second and probably going to leave a nasty bruise..I hate that about myself. I bruise easily...Hehe wonder how Naruto must feel...this was the first time he's actually rid in Itachi's car. Looking at his scrunched face I could tell he was hurt.

"You both ok?" Itachi asked looking back to Naruto.

"I'll live." He answered getting Itachi to smile.

"Good. Now both of you. Stop acting like children!"

"Who made you our mother?" I retorted recieving a slap across the head. I guess I deserved that. It only made Naruto laugh harder...It's nice when he smiles. Lifts the mood of everything.

"Since you two started bickering like 3 year olds."

"Has a point there sasuke." Naruto said to me, I feel so heart broken now...he actually stood up for Itachi...Not me...yes that was sarcasm...had to be right?

"Oh! Thank you Mr. Uzumaki. Next time I'll go to Sai to stand up for me... Not like that will ever happen but ack!"

"Hehe You could be his maid for a few days and then he'll stand up for you."

"That'd give him too much pleasure" I admitted causing both Itachi and Naruto to laugh. Hehe I joined in with the laughter as we continued our journey to Sai's.

SAI'S POV.

I'm at a dilemma. My house is a mess and Itachi's coming over...I mean I want him to think we can go back to my house when we are together and have a nice clean silence. But there's too many beer cans and bottles everywere...And what do I wear? Do I go for the lusty look? Which is my skinny jeans and a crimson red t-shirt or do I go for the casual look? The baggy jeans and the cute tight black tops? I need help! Or more importantly I need new clothes. more 'slinky' clothes. hehe Itachi would so kill for me. Oh wait...I don't need clothes..Kisame might notice...Don't want that to happen again..You see I kinda got what Kisame was telling me and I know I shouldn't be intimidated by the fish faced freak...but what he did...I might just be...I really need to act normal..If Sasuke finds anything suspicious about me I'm dead... Crap They're here. Ok breathe. Just breathe...

General POV

"Hi guys! How are you all today? I must say Itachi you are looking fine today." Sai said looking up and down Itachi for a while.

"Jesus Sai! Are you alright? What did they do to you" Sasuke said hugging Sai quite tightly..

"Yeah I'm great thanks...why? What's happened?" He said moving him and Sasuke out of the doorway to let Itachi and Naruto in.

"You're face is bruised! Who did it?" Sasuke asked trailing his finger over the bruises

"I hit myself in the bathroom fell into a sink." He retorted

"Multiple times? We know Kisame had something to do with this Sai. What happened?" Itachi said sitting down rather scruffly whilst Naruto sat down politly.

"We had a fight...I obviously couldn't defend forever and in and he kicked me a few times bruising my body...Including my lower half..."I said still holiding onto Sasuke. His body trembled as Sasuke ran one of his hands down Sai's spine as he felt out anything.

"Nothing's broken at least."

"Yeah I checked myself." Sai said. "I'm used to doing that." Finally getting Sasuke off me, he sat down beside Naruto on the sofa...aww they would make such a cute couple! Oh! I have a plan!

"So what's the gossip?" I asked looking around. Everyone was still in shock with my wounds, heck! even Itachi and that's a rare sight.

"Well I just found out today that Sasuke isn't a real Uchiha." Naruto started.

"Yeah it's a bit of a shock seeing as how both them look related."

"So do you!" Naruto said.  
"I do not" Sai laughed weekly.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Enough again! Naruto Why can't we have an adult conversation around you?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"Don't"  
"Do"

"Don't"

"Do! Oh for god sake! You've got me starting too!" Itachi laughed as I stood up heading to the kitchen to fetch drinks. Itachi noticing this looked at Naruto and Sasuke. excusing himself silently before joining me.

ITACHI'S POV

Ok there's something Sai isn't telling me right? I can see right through this guy. I've only met him a few days ago and can read him like a book. Walking into the kitchen area- which has a wall to seperate it from the living area. I see him hunched over the counter.  
"You alright?" I ask. Concearned of coarse!

"Oh! You startled me!" He jumped as I tried to smile. God I'm so not used to that yet.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" He said. Liar! I know Kisame's done damage.

"Wanna tell me what really happened?" I asked Knowing that he wouldn't just suddenly say. 'Hey Itachi I've only known you for the whole two days but I need to tell you what happened with me and Kisame!' Yeah I doubt that.

"I don't wanna sound too pathetic to you. You'll just be saying. 'What a whimp..." Sai's saddened smile made me step back. I had this sudden urge to go and hold him. I know I shouldn't. It wouldn't be my place...

"No..." I said moving towards him. I didn't know what to do...hold or just stand here. "I don't see you as a whimp...I think it takes guts standing up against Kisame...I can't do that yet but He knows his place due to where my family ties in on the ruling platform." Sai smiled. I could hear his expression change.

"Heh...that's why I like the Uchiha boys...they are my strength when I need it...Don't know why I just seem to be able to tell you two anything..But I really don't want to tell you what happened..I don't want you to think of me any lower than the scum I am..." And now the depressed atmosphere comes back. So I do what I would do. I give him a hug.

"It'll be alright...I don't see you as scum anyway...I would never think of you as that or anything near it..." I rest my chin on his head taking in the scent of dried blood. Obviously he hasn't showered yet, but that's fine...I understand.

"You can tell me anything Sai...I want you to know that...Even if it's the most incoharrent thing in the world..." I said breaking the hug and handing him a small card "Here's my cell number...Now I want you to call me when you finally feel like talking about this. Don't tell Sasuke about this. He'll go crazy." We both laughed as Sai turned round to face me. He rubbed his puffy eyes before smiling again.

"I'm a wuss...I'm crying for no reason now..." Sai said making me smile.I didn't know why but, theres definatly something in this kid I like...there has to be...Why would I be so attracted to him, and comfort him. The things that are too foreign for me to even understand myself. I could smile truthfully around him...even though it's only been a couple of days I feel like I can understand him clearer than anyone.

Do I have a crush on Sai?

Other room! (Naruto's pov)

Hi! Welcome to the show or story...I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm trying to get Sasuke to become gay so he'll go out with me. I kow what your thinking. All the straight sasuke fan girls will be going. 'Bitch! You're mad' But this is yaoi and therefore anything can happen. Even converting Sasuke...Even. corveting. mr-sourpuss. It'll never work! I'm a noone to him...just a friend that he saved that's all...but as I recall he did stay with me and take me to hospital...His straight and gay functions keep crossing getting him mixed up, and giving me wrong signals!

"So...Sasuke...you umm..." I try to start a conversation with him, but I don't know anything about him...Great time to start huh?

"Yeah? What's the matter?" He asked so calmly, as though nothing had happened. But something did happen I just found out about Sasuke, the REAL Sasuke

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"You actually not being a Uchiha, that's pretty strange" I say trying to sound cool and like it's an everyday thing...but I mixed up he sentance...maybe he knows I'm trying super hard not to freeze and kiss him. Maybe, just maybe.

"Yeah...Strange. Hey Naruto please don't say it to anyone...It's something we don't really bring up."

"Why not?"

"Because..."  
"Because why?" I know I'm being persistant but what else can I say. 'Tell me bitch! I told you about my life now you!'...Hehe that might not work...

"JUST! because...It's complicated..." Ah! so he's cracked.

"Try me! I'm pretty good at this I usually help my sisters with there problems. Come on."

"Sisters? You mean there's more of you?" Sasuke said quite scared.

"I'll tell you about my family after you!" So I settled for the deal thing, He tells me something for something in return.

"Fine...I guess it only makes sense" Hehehehe sucess.

"I am an actual Uchiha. My mum and dad are the same as Itachi's though I'm not a Uchiha..." What? He's right this is confusing. "So to make it simpler. My family or more importantly My father has took away my priveledge of the family name, and therefore noone knows about the youngest Uchiha...Not even my family. I now usually do everything he says, to try and make my life not just as useless as he says it is. Become number one at trumpet,get the best grades, heck Itachi's having an easy life now...I have to do everything perfect or he can just dump me out on the streets as soon as I step out of line. " Aww it can't be that bad.

"Feel sorry for ya' pal. That's messed up"

"Your turn."

"What?"

"You promised!" He stressed sheesh! Howcan I actually like this guy.

"fine...I guess I can't go back on my promises. Well what can I say...I'm Naruto my sorta guardian Jaiyra gave me my second name Uzumaki after the noodles and have stayed in those flats all my life...well before that Iruka the woodwind teacher was paying Jaiyra back by looking after me all those years and now I live in the apartment...I have over 20 brothers and sisters including Harry...He's the bouncer at the rasengan, see all my family works there in order to pay J back for keeping them, but if they get a better job they can leave as long as they come back for holidays and stuff. pretty complicated family." His facial expression changed three times! First was shock then was confusion and last was sympathy...yes I would also be sympathetic for being me...after all J is my gaurdian the uber perv of this centry and thousands before.

"So that's your life?" Sasuke asks, his hot black eyes resting on mines...I just want to lean a little into him and kiss him. That's all I want to do...Oh Shit!

I'm kissing Him

Wait

He's kissing me!

Hehehe thought I would get them going. I'm going to probably regret that but ack! Well more in the next chapter bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehehe Here's the next cvhapter. sorry about the export thing. don't know what that means accidently pressed it. well anyway enjoy!**

**_KMTA_**

_I'm kissing Him_

_Wait _

_He's kissing me!_

We sat there staring at each other...well I was staring at him wide eyed...he just shut his eyes. What was happening. I didn't react, though he wasn't trying to make me react. Suddenly he came back out for breathe...

"Uhh Sasuke?" I ask still shaken from my experience.

"Yeah" He asks liking his lips.

"What wa-"

"Thank god! I'm straight!" Wait? WHAT! That was a straight test! I could have reacted: note to self always react!

"Ah...hahahaha thanks Sasuke...I'm glad I could help you." I said as Sai and Itachi walked back in.

"HEY GUYS! I HAVE FIZZY NORMAL JUICE IN!" Sai squeled as Itachi blushed. Wait Itachi blushed? How did that happen...DID SAI KISS HIM? BITCH! I need to get his secret to converting.

"Yeah we found it at the back of the fridge. It was labeled To Sai from his mum. See she does care for you." Itachi said pushing Sai a little. He just winced...Sai just winced at a light push...is he ok? Why am I so observant?

"Ahahahaha what can I say...she loves me."

"So do we!" I shouted sorta childlike. Sasuke just looked at me, shocked...hehe I've seen that expression twice in the space of a few minutes.

"Ah! Naruto I knew you had a thing for me." Sai said as he plopped down beside me winking. I knew what that ment anywhere. IMPROVISE! Hehe

"Of coarse...just took a little scratch to firgure that out" I said as I captured his lips...I could tell Sai was pretending and so was I, after all both Uchiha's looked pretty turned on and jealous. I smirked as Sasuke interuppted.

"What! You wanna join in to?" Sai snapped as I blushed...What can I say I'm a bloody excellent actor!

"Uhh...No but please AFTER I leave...thanks?" He said still blushing.

"Yeah...because Sasuke can regret it after he leaves." I said causing everyone apart from Sasuke to laugh...ouch! That hurt...wait why did that hurt? Sasuke's obviously annoyed or angry for me saying that...shit, it's guilt why does that show now...it happened in the car when we where coming here..."Sorry Sask. I didn't mean to offend you." I said quietly since he was only sitting beside me.

"It was offending but I'll get over it. I do that with everything else anyway." He wispered to himself..but I heard of coarse. I'm the Ultimate Naruto Hehe I can hear and see everything! Be very wary around me! Anyway.

Sasuke POV.

Why did I have to lie...why couldn't I have just gave more into the kiss...I mean if Naruto liked it or liked me he would have reacted instantly...Yes I know what you are all thinking. I thought he was as straight as a ruler...but I'm a very flexiable person. obviously...And since he didn't react I guess he doesn't like me. Damn...I thought my instincts where right this time...I always have good instincts when it come to people I fancy. Ok this is the first actual time I like someone so I'm guessing I'm stupid enough to actually go with my instincts. STUPID! STUPID ME! I can't do this anymore..

"Wow Sai this house is too warm...I think I'll go outside for a cool down." I said trying to make it sound normal. Sai looked up at me with those eyes, like he knows whats happening.

"Uhh sure...if you want I'll join you?" I don't want anyone to come with me.

"Sure thanks." I said looking at him smiling. He motioned to 'tach to be a second before getting up and walking with me out the door and into his close. The smell here was bad, the walls were yellow and I'm sure the garbage just moved!

We were walking in scilence for a while me just thinking about Naruto...Why?

"He hurt me..." What? I turn to see that Sai had stopped and went to the lake in the park. Well we were walking on the path but he must have just stopped to say this.

"What?" I ask sitting down where hes standing.

"He did...He hurt me in a way I don't want to say." Is he talking about Kisame?

"Sit down and tell me what you are talking about." I pat the ground beside me as he nooded and sat down, still looking out to the lake, I could tell this was serious, this has only happened once when we were eight and I found out he was gay.

"Kisame...He attacked me. I was attacked in a bathroom. I couldn't put up a fight, I was scared...he was angry and I couldn't run. He pulled out a knife and tghen there was lots of blood and then people and me and- and- and " He said before he broke. He finally broke and I was there to hold him. This always happens, but I don't mind, that's what the contract said I had to do.

"Shh...it's ok...you're ok now. I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere..." I tried the comfort act, it usually works.

"I don't deserve you. Or your brother or Naruto...I deserve the lowest of scum."

"Don't say that you don't deserve scum. You deserve me...I need you. What would I be without you?" I said wiping the tears away from his face. I smiled, as his eyes looked elsewhere.

"What happened?" I asked as I held him closer.

"It's was horrible...I sat there waiting for the bell to ring...he came in broke the stall door open and started attacking me. It started with him punching me in the gut but when I hit his face he started to realy get in. His punches grew harder his kicks more vicious. I only wanted it to stop...but it didn't, and when I thought it was finished I just lay there listening to him. He pulled a knife out of his trousers and that when he started to rip into my skin, he cut into my legs and arms the most. I felt the pain but I knew I had to deserve it so I took it hoping to black out soon...but it didn't happen...I thought it would it just never happened. "

"Sai...Did you get them checked out?" I asked holding him closer as rain started to fall...great I'm stuck here in my t-shirt.

"No...It gets worse...He picked me up and took me to a place...It was a dark old musky warehouse...I was tied and placed in the middle of the floor and that's when it happened...tha-that's when all of these men started to come towards me...each taking out different weapons, from penknifes to chains with spikes...I was beaten and all I could see was that sadistic smile...the one that after those beatings left me there to be raped..." What! He-he-he-...RAPED?

"Sai! This is serious! You were raped. Are you ok?" I asked looking at his wet body. The top sticked and the jeans clinged to his small frame as tears fell down his face.

"I'm fine...I didn't react...obviously Kisame didn't know that I am not just a man-whore for no reason! Hehe I don't have bruising from that, just from the weapons. Seriously it didn't hurt as much as it sounds like. Yeah I was raped but my body didn't respond. I was fine I survived. I'm just glad I did." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAN!" obviously it did hurt him as much as it sounds.

"Don't worry I promise never to leave you alone...speaking of alone...Itachi and Naruto are still up in the flat."

"Oh yeah..." He said as we helped each other up. With one last look at each other I hugged him, kissing him lightly on the forehead.,

_so he may be taller than me_

_I am the oldest out of us! Hehe _

**It's Shorter for a reason! It's a side chapter. I wanted to give you this so you could all realise what happened to Sai even though most of you where correct. well anyway Reveiw please! Thankies! **

**Bye Bye.**

**Aiky!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here's the other chapter! Hehe I shall be uploading the other chapter by the weekend! Enjoy!**

_**KMTA**_

_so he may be taller than me_

_I am the oldest out of us! Hehe _

That night went alright. Sai went back to his usual mocking state and Sasuke kept his cool aura the whole way throught it, night time came, as Sasuke and Itachi were leaving. Naruto had a shift in a couple of hours down in Rasengan, and so Sasuke offered him a lift there, which he took to Itachi's disappointment. Aww poor Itachi was hoping that Sasuke could have walked Naruto there and then got picked up off of Itachi giving him more time to talk to Sai, but no luck. So this was where we got up to.

"Well I'll see you guys later!" Sai said holding the door.

"Yeah, good to know your well Sai..." Itachi called. "Come'on Sasuke! Naruto! time to go!"

"See you tomorow probably." Sasuke said patting his friends shoulder.

"Yeah see ya'later Sasuke!" He said hugging the unknown Uchiha. Naruto felt a tinge of jealousy tugging at his heart.

"And I'll see you Naruto! Sorry to push you in the deep end with this friendship!" He said hugging him as well. "I'll give you a little bit of help with getting him. kay?" He whispered recieving a rather shocked nod. Smiling Sai turned to the brothers before waving goodbye as they walked down his close exiting the building.

The car ride was silent. Even when they dropped Naruto off it was a converstion of little words.

"I know you like Sai...I can tell" Sasuke said looking out the window. Itachi -who was so caught off guard answered with a simple 'yes' quickly changing that to a 'how do you know?'

"I can tell. You are suddenly caring for a nobody, that two days ago I was pretending on going out with..."

"Yeah well it would never work out. I need to get married and have a family passing the Uchiha name on through generations." He murmured turning into the Uchiha family estate. no one lived here at the moment. The houses where for the new year, christmas and other family occasions. It benifits the Uchiha's main household, for their little secret about the little unknown, is kept well hidden.

"Yeah...Feel sorry for you bro...really do." Itachi said coming into their garage, noting the black jag that sat idly waiting for Itachi's black merc to join it.

"Look whos back...our lovable father!" Itachi remarked, getting a small smirk from Sasuke.

"I'll need an excuse for being out won't I?" Sasuke asked.

"He's home early...something must have happened."

"Probably the woman he's been sleeping with has finally gave up on him." Sasuke blurted out causing Itachi too look at him weird.

"What?"

"Nothing...lets go in and say hi and then I'll do all my house work again."

"Fine..." He said stepping out and walking to the door.

_Crap...He's home early and I've just realised I'm gay. Oh the joys of being the Uchiha genius!_

Naruto's POV.

I can't believe Sai. How did he know about my little fetish for the said Uchiha? He must be psychic! That or saw me...No I am the ultimate Naruto! I cannot be seen I am 'invincible!" Muhahaha! Ok...whats with the weird laughing inside my head. Nevermind. So what am I going to do about the Uchiha? Should I pop out with everything? Or just convert and let Sai help...what to do? Well I am almost sixteen soon I hope J will give me the hall for the night. I mean it's what? only a few days away I'm sure he'll agree.

"No!" What?

"But, but, but! WHY NOT?" I ask pretty pissed off if you ask me.

"This is a strip joint not a bloody community centre."

"Acks like one with all the oldies here." I retort recieving a slap to ther back of my head off of my favorite father.

"Well...I don't know. I won't be making any money now will I? And plus the girls haven't heard and might not want that night off." Hehe

"Sorted I've sent them out for the night. And believe me they are happy to get out for a little while." Again recieveing a slap.

"Shut up! And who said they where allowed the night off?"

"You!"

"When?" He asked looking smug.

"I don't know. " I am finally in defeat and he knows it. But I am not an Ultimate for no reason! Avert to plan two!

"Please J...you know how much this would mean to me..." I said pulling the ultimates main weapon! The cry eyes!

"Naruto stop with the cry eyes! You know I fall for them everytime." Yes you heard straight! A teacher can fall for the cry eyes. I created and use them all the time. muhahaha! Party here we come!

.:Sasuke's POV:.

"So where did you go? I know you never ran to the store for a few things. You have no bag with you"

"I was out at a friends sir. He was in an accident and Itachi suggested we go see how he was coping." I replied to him. As you can guess already my father has corned me and is trying to get me to spill the beans on where we where. and What I said was true right? I did go see a friend who was in an accident. Yes rape is an accident! What else would it go under? Emergancy? Stupid people.

"Well I'm sorry Sasuke this won't do...I cannot have you doing as you please around the house while I'm away." His sharp tone snarled as He walked back to his seat.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked quite intimidated by the way he's sitting.

"Sasuke there comes a certain time in an Uchiha's life when they must take there sexuality to the next level. Since you're not an actual Uchiha you don't have a problem. But your brother does." Here he goes in one of his lectures. "I have noticed that your friend Sai is a queer...and although I don't really care about that, I care about what Itachi might do you see I've heard word that Sai fancies Itachi am I correct?" Shit.

"Yes.You're correct" I state.

"Now what would happen if Sai and Itachi were to date?"

"Itachi would become gay or Bi."

"Correct! But what happens if he's gay?"

"He can't have children?"

"Again correct Sasuke! And do you know what that means for the main Uchiha household?"

"Ahh..." I nod undersatnding what he means. "No more Uchiha prodogies."

"Correct...Now Sasuke I don't mind you seeing your friend Sai but Itachi is not allowed to se Sai outside of school, is that clear?"

"Crystal." He's such a smug bastard, but I guess he's correct...If there was no more Uchiha's then our family would be exstinct after me and 'tach.

"Oh and Sasuke." He said causing me to turn and see what he wants now...

"Yes sir?"

"Here's a little present I got you...well actually my 'buisness partner' bought it for you. Making sure our secret is still kept." placing a black case on the table. Is that a trumpet case?

"Thank you...I would never tell a soul about your secret anyway...The Uchiha name is something to respect, not slate." He smiled at me before opening the case. Yes it was a trumpet, but not just any it was an actual B flat trumpet In black! Wow! I like his buisness partner!

"I hope not Sasuke..." He said as I left the room.

SAI'S POV

MAN! I'm so beat...I can't believe how exhausting being me really is. I feel sorry for Sasuke for keeping up with me. Hehe I just hope that Sai will come back soon. I don't like the depressed me anymore...It's depressing...like the evanesance music. Hehe I made a joke and didn't find it that funny...man I'm losing it. I just hope Itachi doesn't catch on to anything, like Sasuke. He has eyes that see through everything. it's not fair! Why did god put me together with someone that can see right through me. Stupid Sasuke and His stupidness...

**IT'S RAINING MEN! **

**HALLELUJAH!**

**IT'S RAININ' MEN.**

**AMEN!**

**I'M GONNA GO OUT **

**I'M GONNA LET MYSELF GET**

**ABSOLUTLY SOAKING WET! **

**GOD BLESS-**

"Hello? Sai here?" Who the hell's calling me.

"Yo! Super it's Naruto!" Ahh thats why there's a lot of strip music playing.

"Ahh! Naruto! How are you?" I'm making a light conversation.

"Hey...well I just wanted to invite you to my sixteenth bithday bash! It's at the rasengan on Saturday. hehe So you think you can come?" Aww...he's a little cutie asking this.

"Yeah sure! You are a friend! Who else is gonna be coming?"

"Everyone I know. Heck I'll get a whole crowd from my band."

"Watch by the way...brass and woodwind big fights."

"Ahh so they can be on opposite sides of the dance floor. Don't you think I've already planned this out?" Hehehe actually no...didn't think this was at every school.

"Your right...Well if you want I'll invite you on our chat. I'll go on the now and ask the people that's on. ok?"

"Sure! It is our group that's on right?"

"Right!"

"Great! Oh and Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"I might take you up on that offer." And the lines gone dead...joy.Oh well best if log on the interweb now...see whos on and invite to our little foxes birthday party. hehe cute!

Ok so everyone's on apart from Sasuke...he'll be still doing his housework ack well. I'll start without him.

:COMPUTER:

Smexy Viola: HI guys

The flute of Fate: Good evening Sai.

Top TROMBONER: Sup' MY little gay boy!

Smexy Viola: Well at least I don't shag trumpets!

Top TROMBONER: AH! Well at least I shag something!

Smexy Viola: Are you implying something witch!

Top TROMBONER: Hey Neji come help me fight this STRAIGHT guy!

SMEXY VIOLA LOOK BACK IN DISGUST!

The flute of Fate: You pushed it... ¬¬

Top TROMBONER: I did not.

The green beauty! has joined in convo SS starline.

The Green beauty: Hello my fellow youths!

Smexy Viola: What does SS starline mean?

The flute of Fate: Sasuke Sai Starline.

Insomniactic of many things. has joined SS Starliine.

The Fate of Flute: Yo Gaara.

Insomniatic of many things: I'll kill you Neji.

Smexy Viola: As the Ms. Conjeniality of this convo please may we have peace.

Insomatic Of many things: Shut the $ up!

Top TROMBONER: Good move there with the muffler.

I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS! Has joined SS starline

The Uchiha prodojy has joined SS starline

Sasuke's Numba one fan! Has joined SS starline

I'm better than Sakura has joined SS starline

Ruff! Has join SS starline

The shy one has joined SS starline

Too lazy to write anything has joined SS starline

Master of Puppets has joined SS starline

Smexy Viola: I really need to change that name.

Top TROMBONER: HI GUYS!

Master of Puppets: Yo! Gaara mum says you've to go help her with setting the table.

**Insoimniatic of many things:** Fine...

_Insomniatic of many things is set to be right back!_

**I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS:** So hows everyone?

**Sasuke's Numba one fan! **: Waiting for Sasuke to come on.

**I'm better than Sakura**: Yeah same.

**I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS**: ok...How about you 'Tach?

**Thee Uchiha prodojey**: Could be better. yourself?

**I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS**: Not bad...Hey Sai you're quite quiet...You ok?

**Smexy Viola**: Fine...actually I have an invite for everyone off of Naru-chan. It's his sixteenth birthday soon and he's having a huge party at the 'Rasengan' And everyone's to come.

**I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS: **I'm so there

**The Uchiha prodojy:** Oh yeah!

**Sasuke's Numba one fan:** Wouldn't miss it!

**I'm better than Sakura:** Same he's a little cutie!

**Ruff:** Ahh funky! I'll be there for defo!

**The shy one**: I'll go if Kiba's going.

**Too lazy to write anything**: Troublesome but I'll go.

**Master of Puppets: **Sure and tem and Gaara will go too.

**Top** **TROMBONER:** YaS! PARTY!

**The Green Beauty**: The celebration of Youth! I shall need to see this!

**The flute of Fate**: I might be able to make it depends how my shifts will work out.

**Smexy Viola**: Great! He'll be thrilled! Well I need to go now. see you tomorow.

_Smexy Viola has left convo. _

_It's onigiri time! Has joined convo._

**The Uchiha Prodojey**: hello little brother.

**It's Onigiri Time:** Hi everyone.

**Top TROMBONER**: YO THE UCHIHA BROTHER'S ARE IN DA HOUSE!

**It's Onigiri time:** Go shag the second trumpets that all your good for...

**Top TROMBONER:** Hah! Your so funny Sas-gay.

**It;s Onigiri time**: You wish I was...so then you would at least have a good exlanation for not dating the top trumpet and having to go for the seconds...

**Top TROMBONER**: You and SAI ARE BOTH ALIKE! I'M AWAY TO GO CRY!

_Top TROMBONER has left SS Starline_

**The Green Beauty:** I too shall be off to my youthful slumber.

**The flut of Fate**: See you tomoroow.

**I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS:** I'm off

**The Uchiha prodojy**: Me too!

**Sasuke's Numba one fan:** Bye Sasuke!

**I'm better than Sakura:** Bye Sasuke!

**Ruff: **Seeya all

**The shy one**: .Bye

**Too lazy to write anything**:...

**Master of Puppets:** Bye

_The Green Beauty has left SS starline_

_The flut of Fate has left SS Starline_

_I WOULD EAT MY TUBA IF IT WAS KETTLE CHIPS! has left SS Starline _

_The Uchiha prodojy Has Left SS Starline_

_Sasuke's Numba one fan! Has Left SS Starline_

_I'm better than Sakura has left SS Starline_

_Ruff! has left SS Straline_

_The shy one has left SS Starline_

_Too lazy to write anything has left SS Straline_

_Master of Puppets has left SS Straline_

**It's Onigiri time**: So I'm the only one left?

**Insomniatic of many htings has left SS Starline.**

**It's Onigiri time**: Yep...just me.

_Thee! Orange Ramen! has joined SS Starline._

**Thee Orange Ramen**: Did I miss everyone?

**It's ONigiri Time**: yip. Who are you anyway?

**Thee! Orange Ramen**: Naruto Uzumaki!

**It's Onigiri Time**: Hi! It's me.

**Thee! Orange Ramen:** Me?

**It's Onigiri Time**: Sas-gay?

**Thee! Orange Ramen**: Sasuke?

_IT'S ONIGIRI TIME NODS_.

**Thee! Orange Ramen** Ahh! How have you been?

**It's Onigiri time**: Good. you?

**Thee! Orange Ramen**: Shattered...had a really heavy shift there...so what you been up to?

**It's Onigir Time**: Being a maid. You seem tired...I just missed Sai on this...bummer,

**Thee! Orange Ramen**: Ahh haha the whole Uchiha family thing...You didn't get to hear what Sai said then?

**It's Onigiri time:** Nope.

**Thee! Orange Ramen: **Great! I can tell you then...It's my birthday soon!

**It's Onigiri Time**: Ok...

**Thee! Orange Ramen**: AND I'M HAVEING A TOTALLY OF THE HOOK PARTY TO CELEBRATE! IT'S AT RASENGAN WITHOUT THE STRIPPERS...

**It's Onigiri time**: Aww...and I think that's all Kiba was looking forward to then. hehe.

**Thee! Orange Ramen:** Lol

**It's Onigiri timer:** well I would love to stay and talk but I have to look at some cromatic arpegios...seeya later!

_It's Onigiri Time hs left SS Starline_

**Thee! Orange Ramen:** Yeah seeya Sasuke...let the converting BEGIN!

_Thee! Orange Ramen has left SS Starline._

**Sorry if this last buit confused you. It is strange I do know that but I was thinking of ways to make it more realistic and obviously the internet is realistic. hehe well please R& R for the past three chapters! Loofles mexXxX**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated in weeks full story at the bottom...just basically been busy with school. Anyway enjoy!**_

_**KMTA **_

(This will be done with a narrator this week. just to be versatile and get good at my English. Hehe)

_It's Onigiri Time has left SS Starline_

_Thee! Orange Ramen: Yeah seeya Sasuke...let the converting BEGIN!_

_Thee! Orange Ramen has left SS Starline._

Sasuke stared at the huge magnificent building...the place that held everything everyone needed. The place all prayers are answered in. The place you can get money...Yes that's correct Sasuke was at the mall! You may gasp. You may be shocked or repulsed. But I do not lie. School had ended and here Sasuke and Sai stood outside. The cheerleaders heaven! The nerds station, the jocks gym, this was a thing like world peace. Everyone was all together in the same hug gigantic room but, what was more disturbing than the whole mall business was.

"Hey how do you shop for a bisexual?" He asked his hyper gay companion as they entered the huge complex know as the mall. Sai turned round to Sasuke, an innocent smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"My guess is as good as yours...Oh! Look clothes!" He shouted running towards a heavy metal shop. Sasuke stood beside him looking at whatever he pointed at. Mostly black t-shirts and skinny jeans.

"Man wish I could afford them..." Sai murmured.

"I'll get you a pair today Kay?" Sasuke said monotonously. before walking into the store. Sai suddenly looking at him realising what he actually said, guilt covering all his features.

"It's ok. I don't need a pair." He called out walking to the rail of skinny jeans Sasuke was looking at.

"Nah it's cool. Itachi said I was too ,anyway. It's his card." he said flashing Sai the navy blue card with the Uchiha emblem on it.

"Ahh the famous Uchiha card. But still I can't accept it...This stuff costs far to much..." He said before Sasuke paced a finger over his lips.

"Shh...It's not. Plus I'm getting some tops and stuff today as well. I'd have been leaving you out if I didn't do it."

"You would make some amazing boyfriend...If only you where gay." Sai leant onto Sasuke arm as he said this batting his girly eyelashes at him.

"I take that as a compliment..."

"You're gay?"

"What!"

"You just came out...Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're gay! You're gay. You sir are gay!" Skipping around the railings.

"Sai...Oh why bother, I know you won't listen to me anyway." He said shuffling through clothes as though they where cards.

"Just pick some stuff and I'll get it. hurry you little faggot" He said slapping Sai's butt as he walked to the other end of the shop to look at clothes for himself. Looking around the t-shirt section he saw a lot of black and dark greys...

'Naruto won't like me in these...I need to at least stand out.'

So grabbing bright turquoise t-shirts and a few polo-shirts he walked to the desk, looking up at the check out person he looked a little shocked.

"Kakashi?"

"Ahh my student. Sasuke. How are you today?" He asked as he leaned over the register to whisper into the boy ear.

"I need money...I have a boyfriend now, I Need A lot of money and funky clothes." Sasuke smirked at the repetition before answering.

"Ahh! Gotcha' Well I'm out with Sai today to shop for some stuff...Quite a hectic day today at band."

"I know those thirds better become better or my hairs going to turn grey!" Sasuke laughed at this, after all this guy was already a grey hair by the age of 23 heck! The colour was quite rare in this town.

"SASUKE! Found stuff! Hehehehe!" Sai said happily skipping towards the counter placing two pairs of skinny jeans and two tight black tops down. Looking at Sasuke's tops he smirked.

"You were actually serious about getting bright clothes?"

"Yeah. I thought why not."

"Oh hi Hatake-san!" Sai said in his worst impression of a Japanese fan-girl.

"Yo Sai. How's business?"

"Business?"

"Yeah Sai does a little P.r. round here for the shop."

"Oh." Was the smartest words Sasuke could think of.

"So, this it?" The grey haired brass instructor asked, ringing everything through the till.

"Yes please." Sasuke answers robotically, you probably guessed the little Uchiha would have manners. After all his family is thee amazing Uchiha clan, the prosperous, popular, highly over-rated family. But then he is a common house-servant also showing the manners that are accustomed to serving and so on...excreta...etcetera.

So after buying their clothes they continued their effortless journey through the mall, finding various things that would maybe look good for a bisexual.

"Hey Sasuke we now have done sided approach on this situation..." Sai called while lazily glancing at the small shop windows inside the mini village.

"Hmm...how come?" Sasuke asked looking at the shop windows on the other side.

"Well we're both gay now..." He said

_doosh!_

"OWWWWWIEEEE! That hurt Sasuke!" Sai screamed clutching his newly abused head.

"I'm not gay Sai."

"You're Bi! That's perfect we need to find something for Naruto. He's bi you're bi...heck we're all bi..."

"..."

"Apart from me...I just can't stand boobs.." Sai shivered at the thought.

"Aww..." Sasuke called pulling his taller friend into him "Wittle Sai scared of a woman's best feature."

"Shut up!" Sai whined before pushing Sasuke off him.

"Let's look for stuff and hurry up and get out of here...I don't like your bisexual actions towards me anymore..."

And so they did...and may I say it took many of hours to do so, both boys had never seen so much clothes in their life's well apart from Sai who loved the shopping style. It was a harsh day both barely able to stand by the end of it as the night suddenly spread over the sky. Both boys finally making it to the centre piece of the mall, collapsing down on the benches hoping the bags didn't weigh them down.

"So what did we buy?" Sai asked glancing in and out of various bags.

"A lot of things. but some are for Itachi for he told me today to get him a few things..."

"Ahh what are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know you little stalker."

"Sasuke. May I remind you I am the taller of us."

They both laughed before sighing. Both looking off into the distance just listening to the sounds around them. The high pitched gossipers, The nastily laugh of the nerds, and the manly 'oomph's' of the footballers.

All was peaceful until.

"Well if it isn't my little Sai...still fucking the same old guys." Bugger Kisame had shown up with his gang of guys. Yes these people where tough yes they could beat the shit out of him, but Sai had Sasuke, and that meant they couldn't do anything to him as Sasuke would tell Itachi and Kisame's social status would fall.

"Oh why hello Kisame...And yes I do still fuck the same people as you would put it." Uh oh. Kisame took offence to this and quickly stepped forward grabbing Sai's collar pulling him inches away to his face.

"You think you're so smart." He spat, Sai also noticing this wiped his face.

"I don't think. I know."

"Hey faggot where'd you get the balls from? Last time you where crying."

"I know he won't touch me...he's all talk no action. I mean yeah he can punch but his friends do far worse damage." Sai stated smirking.

"Other friends?" A white haired boy asked Kisame.

"Yes they where...rather like a bunch of Faggots...no wait dirty gay paedophiles." He said spitting out the last words.

"Humph!" He grunted pushing Sai back to the bench. Merely growling at him before turning others at this time started shouting random abuse.

"Yeah Kisame shagged your ma!" One stated as Kisame turned smirking a them. Sai smiled. He could play with this.

"And I shagged his dad...was useless...and as my mum told me YOU were also. Useless." He called snapping his fingers all diva style. Kisame and co. took offense before turning and leaving.

Silence.

"Thank god that's over..."

"I can't leave you two anywhere without causing a riot..." Slowly both boys sat up, turning their heads slowly round to find.

"ITACHI!" Both boys shouted before grabbing the bags running up to him.

"Hey...How was your shopping spree."

"Well you'll never guess what!" Sai said giddily.

"What?"  
"Sasuke's bi..."

"SERIOUSLY?" Itachi called before turning to Sasuke again repeating this. Sasuke just nodded before the silence enveloped them.

"We would be best leaving now...it's getting dark..." Sasuke said looking at the glass roof.

"Yeah come-on Lets head home."

And so from there the mission of retrieving a Bisexuals present they had succeeded perfectly. Both boys pleased and relieved at their newly made progress. Courage was took, comments where smart, and closets where opened.

We could have said this day had ended successfully... but would be lying...for one of these characters life.

He just fucked it up completely.

Eh Sasuke?

**So yeah you might be confused about the ending but I'm thinking why not? I mean Sasuke's life is going to get harder because he's just revealed he's bi. Please understand. And I'm super sorry for not updating soon. I've had sooo much homework and exam things. But I must say I am coping in my life at the moment. I have also been at doctors for a back injury and have been taking tests and are waiting for a back specialist to call me. Please may I receive some reviews! I need to know if I should continue. Hehe Bye!**

**Anni XxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating earlier!!!**

_**KMTA**_

**CHAPTER 14**

_We could have said this day had ended successfully... but I would be lying...for one of these characters life._

_He just fucked it up completely._

_Eh Sasuke?_

SAI's Pov.

Saturdays are so special. Don't you think? I mean why not? It's the start of a small holiday from school, don't have to do homework until late sunday night, long lie-in's in the morning, and you get to hang with your friends all. Day.

Those aren't my reasons...my reason is three simple words.

Morning

Football

Games!

EEE! Hotties playing football. Clad in only shorts and a t-shirt. A gay man's dream! And I'm living in it. Well one can meerly say I'm just cheering for our team, but I always cheer for my team. hehe. Anyway, today for the first football match of the new season, it was a friendly against the nearest town. The sand. There's a few people in school from there. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasori. The first three believe it or not are the siblings of the mayor in sand, Sasori is just a cousin of the family. You see what you common little uneducated people don't know is that KMTA is the musical school for the nine nearest towns. Yes I know what you are saying. 'There's so many' but there isn't many children with a talent to play an instrument. Well anyway my real father is the coach for this team. Hehe you are all shocked now right? Well I do have a dad I just didn't mention it before as I thought it was irrelevant. My mum and dad split up years ago and I live with my mum now, but spend a saturday with my dad at football. I'm a sorta care-taker for the footballers. Which pretty much means. I get to see them Naked in all their glory and taking a shower. hehe. I love it.

"Sai quickly get Itachi and Kisame a bottle! Quick they're dieing." Except for this bit.

Kisame's in the team...So I have to watch. My dad practically loves that guy.

Quickly taking two bottles of cold water up to the sides of the pitch I see Itachi run up, all sweaty and glowing...Positivly a wet dream!

"Thanks Sai! " He said taking a swig before pouring the rest over his head.

"You're welcome! GO WIN!" I shouted for support.

"We are Sai..." My dad called beside me...

...I'm like a girl at this sport...

...Just in it for the guys...

.::Sasuke::.

So far I've washed, cleaned the East, West _AND_ South side of the Uchiha estate. Only the main houses to go! Yay. Dad's out with Itachi and mum's coming home in a couple of days. Everything will be ok. I just need to get everything done before going to Naruto's tonight.

Hehe I feel like Cinderella.

Now all I need is my prince.

"Hey Sasuke!!! What you doing here?" SHIT DIDN'T MEAN IT! Quickly turning round I see him. face slightly red, hand's on knees taking in deep breaths.

"Ahh Naruto! What...are you doing here?" I ask quite sheepishly. Throwing my cloth in the bucket.

"I jog round the Uchiha state in the morning. Your dad said it was cool when I asked him if I could."

he answered smiling.

"You've spoke to my dad?"

"I serve him at the cub a lot."

"Ahh."

And then the dreaded silence falls over...

"Yeah..." I say . I hope he has someting to say.

"Hehe so what are you doing here?" Bugger...

"I'm uh...Cleaning! I am a maid." I looked down at my brush...afraid of his facial features. I know I shouldn't be afraid but I don't like it when people know the truth.

"Cool! Need any help?" I looked up...Is he serious? His smiling face. the teeth so white hand behind head in an apoligetic manner.

"Uhh...Sure..." I finally say!

"Great!"

"Be sure to catch up Naruto!"

And so the North section was done in half the time with double the fun.

.::Sai::.

WE WON...woooooo! Don't really know why I'm cheering have no idea what it's about. But I am cheering for the fact I get to talk to them in the changing room! Yeah!!!

"Nice work guys!" I call brightly when they all cheer.Everyone smiling back except Kisame..What's he going to say.

"With no help from you...Why'd you care." Oh that's stupid.

"Actually Kisame. If you actually stayed after practice you'd understand." Hehe

"YEAH SAI'S AWSOME"

"SAI ROCKS!"

Hehe so I have a few fans. You see I'm their sorta consultant care-taker. I take care of the players and help them with their problems that might interfere with them playing a proper game. It's supposed to be a coach's job but he didn't understand half the problem and stuff. I note all the boys are getting undressed except one. Itachi. Hmm...

"Has anyone seen Itachi?" I ask. After handing the boys water and fresh towels.

"I think he's in the shower."

"Oh..." OHHH!!! Hehe I'd best go and see him then.

.::Itachi::.

Sighing I rest my forehead against the wall...I needed a shower fast...Real fast. I was tired...Muscles ached and my back was agony

"Umm...Uchiha-san?" Fuck.

"Ah Sai what are you doing in here?" I ask noting he's in the stall next to me.

"I was just checking on you...Dad suggested you've to be my number one priority" Number one? Wow.

"Thanks...but I'm fine..." I hiss as my back causes serious pain.

"Ok! Just thought I'd ask. Make sure everyone's doing fine." That's great, please just leave.

"Yeah this team needs you. They are all a bunch of macho guys who are confused so very easily at simple things." At that moment I heard a giggle. I haven't heard Sai giggle before...it sounded quite nice, sweet, hehe cute! CUTE?!

"Yeah true...I gues- Oh you dropped the soap..." He said as I realised it fell from my hand.

"No it's ok I can get it myself. Thanks!" I answered taking a lunge to get the soap...

Only to be met by a pair of dark brown eyes.

Not looking at my face...

.::Naruto::.

Right it's tonight and I'm so excited I want presents!!! Hehe yeah I know birthday is to celebrate you becoming a year older, but it's boring...and depressing then. Looking around I see my family busily walking around the joint taking down anything too strip clubed and other innapropriate things for guys and girls my age. I just hope everyone comes here tonight. It's going to be awsome.

"Hey! I got the night off at the station tonight!" Called my brother Harry. Now do you remember him? He was at the police station when Sai had his whole 'problem' he's the second youngest family member making me the youngest and the last family member. Harry and I have this connection between each other I help him out he helps me out. It's kinda a tradition here. Jayira helps you out by caring for you and you have to owe him back by working for him or around him. I was told to start early so I dont have too much debt to pay off. Thank the lord!

Anyway.

"Seriously? It's gonna be so cool with you here! You can celebrate my big birthday! Yay!!!" I said jumping up and down. Yes I know I'm a bit childish but that adds to the Uzumaki trade! Hehe.

"Yeah! You best be going to get changed now. J is getting a bit cranky."

"Ahh..." Ok! Turning round to everyone, catching their attention I took a deep breath before revealing another Uzumaki trademark, Loudness.

"EVERYONE! I'LL SEE YOU ALL TONIGHT AND ENJOY IT!!!!"

.::Sasuke's POV::.

Yay! finally tonight's the night I just hope he likes his present. hehe for a guy I've just met, we seem to be very very close.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashi sa ni**

**Jibun raisisha wo chikara ni**

**Mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite**

**Mou ikkai...**

"That's mines!!! I'll get it! Hold on a minute please!!!" Quickly grabbing my tooth brush and rushing up the stairs. Yes I am in the middle of getting ready, yes the person who calls me SHALL die, and no if it's Naruto I wont take that back just cause its his birthday. Anyway.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashi sa ni**

**Jibun raisisha wo chikara ni**

**Mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite**

**Mou ikkai...**

Dammit who is calling me?

"Sasuke! Do you want me to get it for you?" Itachi calls from his room.

"No it's cool! I've almost got it!" I shout running into the room and finding the damn thing. Looking at it I see, SAI?!?!?! what the hell he left 10 messages and 9 phone calls? Does he have a social life?

Guess I should call him back.

Ring Ring Ring.

"AHHH! SASUKE! YOU FINALLY ANSWERED!"

"What is it faggot!"

"SO HURTFUL!!! WAAAA!!!! Anyway I was just calling to ask you what time the party is at?"

"Just head over to ours and Itachi will take us."

"Cool. Oh and also I have something really important to ask."

"Yeah go."

"What kind of look do you think Tach will like? The sexy sultry, or the sweet and innocen-"

It was then when I decided that killing the person who phones me 9 times and leaves 10 messages will not just die. Oh no! he'll get kissed by a girl. And a really pretty one too!

"So Im guessing Sai's coming over?" Sensing my older brother I turn to face him. planting my tooth brush back in my mouth before answering

"Not too much trouble?"

"None! What-so-ever though you may need to ask him about something today, and let me tell you it was so unintentional."

"Yeah whatever." I murmered before going into my bathroom and spitting the foamy toothpaste into the sink. (AN:Yeah I'm weird but let's pretend he's took it downstairs with him to get clothes. hehe shoosh!)

Oh and remind me to kill that damn ringtone!

.::General POV::.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, all groomed and clothed, Itachi had already left his room and was now escalating downstairs towards the front door.

"Ahh Sai yo!" Called the older Uchiha, causing Sasuke to turn to the door and look at it before he heard the childlike giggle come from his best friend.

"Ahh...Itachi...so I'm guessing today didn't happen in your mind then? I'll say it again I'm sorry"  
"It's cool! But yeah It did not happen 'kay. SASUKE! GET YOUR INSIGNIFICANT SMALL BUTT DOWNSTAIRS. NOW!" Called Itachi.

"COMING!!!" Sasuke called as he picked up his phone, keys, present and money before running downstairs to meet Sai wearing a tight crimson t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a spiky belt and accesories and his brother matching a similar attire.

"We all set?" Itachi said before grabbing his card for Naruto.

"Think so I'm just gonna tell your dad and we can go." Sasuke said, again running down the hall towards his dads study. One knock before opening the door just slightly.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"That's us just leaving now. I'll make sure Itachi comes home early enough to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow's football practice" He bowed before turning to leave.

"And Sasuke." He murmured causing Sasuke to faulter in his footsteps before stopping, not daring to turn around and face Fugaku.

"No gay or bi experiences for him. is that clear?"

"Crystal sir, remember?" He said turning to face the head of the Uchiha family, a small smile crossed the young boys features as he said "I hounour this family, and shall see to it nothing gets harmed to stop this family from suceeding after Itachi's rein."

He left before seeing the shocked expression on Fugaku's face as it slowly crept into a smile. A smile no one in the Uchiha family has ever seen, apart from his wedding day.

A true smile.

"We ready to leave now?" Itachi asked as he waved his hands around.

"Yeah just telling Fugaku where you're off too. hehe"

"He's your dad too." Sai commented.

"Nah. Lets just keep it professional, after all he deserves that much."

.::Party::.

Panic! at the disco was blaring from the nearest amps, as Naruto sat close, selectivly muting the music as he greeted everyone.

"Hi thanks for coming!"

"Thanks! welcome"

"Enjoy tonight!"

"See you in there!"

"Ok! Enjoy"

Tonight he felt like the Pr guy before a very big night,

_this must be how Harry feels period_

Tonight he felt like...like...

_A complete idiot?_

Like a complete idiot. He should be inside but he's too nice a guy to let that happen and blank half the guest who could potentially be his newest friends.

"Welcome to the Rasengan! No strippers no nothing just a sixteen year old party!"

"Then why are there no strippers?"

"Oh Naru-kun what about male strippers!!! It's not my birthday but I would definatly like it anyway."

Realising the voices, and coming out of a trance he recognised his guests,

"Ahh Itachi, Sai, Sasuke! Welcome!!!" Naruto waved before the smile left his face.

"Been that boring?" Itachi asked holding his arm where Sasuke punched it from the strippers comment. Not the gay one, but you can guess who said that.

"Defo...I've spoke to everyone and no one really talks back. Oh well..."

"I'll stay with you if you like?" Sasuke offered, that point Itachi and Sai taking this time as their cue to leave.

"Uhh...yeah that would be awsome. Thanks!!!" Naruto cheered causing Sasuke to softly giggle.

"Well how many more to go?" He answered as he shook peoples hands and welcomed them.

"A few more...I hope." Naruto cringed at the thought of even more people coming.

"It's cool. At least I get to talk to you before we go into noise district."

"You don't like music?"

"I have sensative ears...that's all." Sasuke commented scratching his ears.

"Ahh...that's fair enough. Hehe I don't have anything sensative hehe."

"Yeah I can tell...Mr. Stone." Sasuke commented lightly pushing his friend.

"I'm a stone? what about you Mr sourpuss?" He retoretd pushing him back.

"Hey Narutard! You can go in now. We'll take the stand for the next 15 minutes 'kay?"

"Sure Harry." Naruto said before pushing Sasuke into the club.

And Sasuke was right! It was loud...in many ways than one.

Bodies clinging to each other, dancing to the rythm of the music.

Music sending vibrations to everyone causing glasses to quiver.

Hormonal teenagers literally having clothed sex with each other in the booths only for the older people (Naruto's family) to seperate them.

"This party is awsome!!!" Naruto exclaimed to sasuke.

"Yeah it is." Sasuke said to himself as he watched Naruto fade away into the crowds.

"Hey Sasuke!!!" Was all the warning he got before Sai pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Sai!!! What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" Was all he said as he did a little turn and smiled at Sasuke. For a moment, JUST a moment Sasuke seen the childlike innocence in him.

"And I'm guessing Itachi didn't want to dance?" He smirked picturing Sai begging him to go on the dance floor.

"I didn't ask him. I wanted to dance with my best friend first." Was all Sai said before they both started laughing and stared to get into the dance. Later on being joined with Naruto and Itachi.

"RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The vibrant blonde shouted through the mic. Everyone stopped what they where doing, whether it dancing or just chatting to friends.

"It's present time!!!! Yay!!!! That means CAKE!!! For all you lot!" And so Naruto opened his presents in front of everyone while they all sat and ate their thickly iced cake.

:::NARUTOS POV:::

Yay! Now lets see ...There's so many presents!!! Ahhh! Ok first present.It's from Ten ten! who's she again?

"Psst...Sasuke who's Ten ten?" I ask to Sasuke who's sitting next to me...Yeah I only really know him Sai and Itachi and some guys from the woodwind section.

"She's the trumpet shagger..." Sasuke said beside me, recieving a party hat thrown at his head from the girl herself.

"Heard that!" Was all she said as she noticed me opening her present. OOO! And it's a necklace with dog tags! "That's awsome thanks Tenten!"

"Love ya' pal!" She blew a kiss at me recieving a little blush to make her feel happy. But I must say the tags are so Awsome they have my name on them!!! Hehe! Next present.

"Ok! Next present!" I said rummaging through the pile to get Sai's.

"Sai! What did you get me?" I asked.

"Something I think you might just adore to bits." He said. And he was right.

"AN ORANGE JUMPER!!! IT'S SO AWSOME!!! THANKS SAI!!!" Oh my god how could he get me this it must have cost him some money.

"Hey Naruto it's not just from me..." Sai called beside me. "Itachi and I got it for you!" He smiled leaning onto Itachi recieving a blush off of him. Awww!

"Thanks!" I said recieving a smile off of Itachi as well as Sai.

"Ahh! Now I wanna open Sasuke's present!"

"Here ya go dobe!" Sasuke said a weird word...wait I remember hearing that on an anime I watched...dobe...dobe...That means stupid or idiot or something along those lines.

"Hah...you better have got me something good teme..." Hehe that's the other word I remember from it. God bless Bleach. Anyway I recieved a small black package...opening it I was a little confused. inside was a snowglobe...a snowglobe? Why the fuck would I want a snowglobe? but looking at it I saw this little fox trapped inside it. Cute little thing with three wiskers on each side. Wow it's really cute. Turning it upside down to see the snow fall on it...there wasn't snow instead it was copper leaves...Aww! Wait whats this on the bottom... hmm...somethings inscribed here.

_To Naruto,_

_I hope you like this. I thought it was rather cute and suited you as it looks like you a bit. _

_Happy Birthday _

_from your newest friend Sasuke!!!_

_Oh! P.s. You still have another bigger present to go! I'll give you it after tonight, enjoy._

.::General POV::.

"Aww...Thanks Sasuke!" The vibrant blonde called before hugging the said Uchiha maid.

"You're welcome..." Sasuke wispered in his ear.

"Can't wait for whats next."

"Enjoy the rest of the night and you'll see." He said before coming out of the hug. Everyone staring at the two before Naruto burst into a fit of giggles.

"ALRIGHT YA' SCUMBAGS! LETS GET ON WITH THE PARTY!!!! THANKS FOR THE GIFTS!" He shouted before an upbeat tune came on.

That night was filled with laughter from Naruto and Sasuke as they continued to dance and get hyper together as Sai and Itachi where off somewhere.

.:: Where Sai and Itachi is::.

A couple abruptly pushed into the bathrooms. One up against the wall while the other continued to aggresivly push the youngers trousers off him. The kiss was fierce as both boys clearly knew what they where doing. Neither one needing to stop for air. Finally both boyspants where down. Both griding into each other as their lust filled the entire place.

"Uhh. excuse me we're trying to have a conversation here!" A smaller boy with emo like hair said, while the other boy looked slightly bewildered.

"Ahh...sorry...Come'on there's toilets on the other side." The older boy said before leaving. "Sorry to have bothered you!"

"No problem" the emo boy said before turning round.

"Right so what's up with you Itachi?" Sai said sounding a little un-Sai like.

"Nothings up why would anything be up?" He said placing his hands up in defense.

"You know what I mean. You've been distant since today. Is that the problem?"

"No! No...it's not. It's just...nothing." Itachi said turning the tap beside him on and off.

"WELL WHAT IS IT THEN? Remember it's my resonsibilty to know what!" Sai shouted again un-Sai like. Itachi looked at him for a second before turning his attention back to the tap.

"It's complicated..." Itachi cowardly said making Sai groan out in defeat.

"'Tachi do you really expect me to believe that it's as complicated as a girls trouble. hehe"

"Ok...Well say I have this problem and I'm stuck between doing what I think is right and doing what I think should be done. What should I do?"

"What is right without a doubt." Sai said.

That is before a pair of lips crushed onto his.

.::Sasuke and Naruto::.

Sadly the end of night came too quickly oth boys where now thanking the visitors that came and left gifts.

"Man this is annoying" Naruto said before saying yet anothr 'thankyou' to the guest.

"You sure said it." Sasuke said, Naruto turning to look at him. "What?"

"My present" He stated.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I want my present."

"Wait till everyone's left."

"Harry thank the visitors for me please." Naruto called.

"SURE THING!" Harry called before swaping places with Naruto. Sasuke groaned as he seen this. Naruto was persistent and would get his present either way.

"Fine...Come'on!" He said motoning towards the booth Sasuke had for the night. Pulling out his bag from under the table he pulled out a big box.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he recieved the big gift.

"Open and see," Sasuke said leaning against the table. Slowly pulling off the uchiha styled wrapping paper Naruto was met bye a big cardbnoard box. Taking the lid off he was shocked at what he saw.

"A collar and a plushie?"

"Yeah a fox plusie. but look at the collar."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he looked at the tag.

"Yeah. Jaiyra bring her out!" And at that point Naruto's world fell apart completely. For the present he recieved was bigger than anything.

"You..got me a dog...You got me a dog. YOU GOT ME AN ACTUAL DOGGY!!! OH MY GOD SASUKETHISMUSTHAVECOSTYOUSOMUCHMONEY!!!" He said as he held the puppy in his arms. It was soo small and orange almost like a fox.

"Look round it's neck" Sasuke said and Naruto did. Quite bemused at the thing before taking closer inspection. There was a bracelet with a little fox charm on it and another charm saying friends. Sasuke then pulled his jumper sleeve away form his wrist to show him that he also wore one, but his was a little blue dog with the words 'forever' on his.

"Friendship bracelets." Naruto said.

"Yeah Sai has one and so does Itachi. Together it says 'Best friends forever always'. with their little charms, thought our little minor group needed to be recognised." Sasuke said taking Narutos fox plushie and taking the collar off it, while Naruto took the bracelet off Kyuubi. Then watched as Sasuke placed the collar on her.

"There 'ya go little fella'" Sasuke said scratching her head.

"Thanks!!!" Naruto said latching onto Sasuke.

"No problem." Was all he said as his smile grew too big.

"Happy Birthday."

.::Sai and Itachi::.

What the fuck was going on? Sai thought before he began to respond into the kiss letting Itachi take control. exploring Sai's mouth descovering new tastes that he would soon be addicted to. Sadly both boys needed air.

"Wooow..." Sai said touching his still wet lips.

"You can say that again." Itachi said as he slumped onto the floor. Sai looked at him.

"So what did that mean?" He asked almost too inocently.

"I solved my problem"

**Hehehehe Yay! I'm thinking of putting Sai and Itachi together. tell me what you think? Please reveiw!!! I want to say thanks to all my reveiwers for last chapter. XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo fullmoonhowler evilgoddess1990 Naniwoiutennen Kenderforever sAyUrI-aNbU chezzie and my best friend Connor.**

**Nows my explanation for not updating.: I am so sorry for not updating but I've been super busy. Had school show to perform and over the October holiday had to do english and Maths homework. And I've been pretty stressed by my back and everything else in school, and had a wee writers block and waiting for an actual disco to come up to understand fully what happens, and lastly I've had no time...been so busy doing higher homework...trust me five highers isn't a doddle when your crashing one and failing one. But anyway thanks to my friendy Connor for being persistent and bugging me on te fic! Thanks!!!**

**See you all next chapter!!! REVEIW PLEASE!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I know it's been over a month since I updated but I have to say I have been busy and not on the computer, (as my twin has been on this because she broke her computer) But I'm back so yay!!! Anyway enjoy!!!!**

**KMTA 15**

"_You can say that again." Itachi said as he slumped onto the floor. Sai looked at him._

_"So what did that mean?" He asked almost too innocently._

_"I solved my problem"_

He stood there. What was happening? Was he dreaming? Or did this actually happen.

"Ita-" He began only to be interrupted by the door.

"Hey Itachi! Are we ready to head off?" Sasuke asked the door still opened looking at Itachi and then to Sai.

"Hey...What happened???"

"Wouldn't I like to know." Sai murmured before shouting " Itachi just kissed me!"

A blank stare met his gaze.

"Yeah right Sai you wish...Come' on dad'll get angry. You've got football tomorrow!" He said as he left.

"Why didn't he believe me..." Sai said looking down at Itachi.

"It's you. That's why. Probably." He said as he stretched up. "Come' on time to head."

Sai left. Looking around the bathroom. Just seconds before he had been in the arms getting his first ever kiss by his first and only crush. How could it end so quickly.

"...huh?..."

.::Itachi's POV::.

There I did it are you little fan girls all happy? Yes I know about you too. Everyone does. But listen here that wasn't just for you...that was...err...for me...and now I don't know what to do. Should I make it real or should it just be a spur of the moment thing now. I don't know. It was amazing though. his lips tasted like the cola he had, I loved it. So sweet, I think I'm addicted now. Oh no...football tomorrow.

Well...I could make this interesting for you people...couldn't I?

.::Sasuke's POV ::.

Ahhh! Sai is such a funny person. I mean like Itachi would kiss Sai...He's straight!!! That's for sure!!! Well if his dad has anything to say for it. I do sort of feel sorry for him as he doesn't have free will or rights, but it's what's to be expected if you the Uchiha prodigy.

Walking back to Naruto I stopped just before him to look at him. I know it might seem farfetched but I do think I'm falling for him. Just watching him standing with Kyuubi in his arms. It looks so sweet. So right.

Slowly walking beside him I asked.

"You want us to go now?" I know it sounds weird but we said we'd stay until it was over.

"Well...yeah. But I was wondering if you'd want to stay for the night? I know you haven't told your dad but I can get Jaiyra to call him."

"Yeah sure no problem."  
"I mean I just wish it wasn't so sudden but everyone's got work tomorrow and I'll be by myself with Kyuubi tonight, and I-"

"It's cool I'll stay."

"I don't really know how to take care of her..."Was that all he was going to ask? How to look after the puppy?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" I couldn't help this sudden outburst.

"What?" He looked so innocent.

"Nothing, nothing...Sorry...Yeah I'll stay. I'll phone Fugaku and tell him I won't be home tonight. I haven't got too much to do tomorrow. I'll be fine."

.::General POV::.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he went off to call his dad, finally taking the huge breathe he was holding. Turing Kyuubi so she was looking at him.

"Thank you little doggie for being my excuse. Love you!!!" He said as he hugged her. Sasuke snapping the phone closed before turning round.

"I'll be a second need to tell Itachi that I'm staying with you"

"Ok! See you outside!" The blonde called before heading towards the last few members of his family still there.

.::Sai and Itachi::.

"Hey!" Sasuke called spotting his brother waiting outside the bathroom. Itachi sensing his brother's presence turning to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked as Sasuke finally came to stand in front of Itachi, everyone clearly noticing the height difference.

"Dad told me you've to be home soon, he said you've to take Sai home and then go straight home and to you're bed as you have football." Sasuke thinking he sounded a bit like his mother instead of his brother.

"Right...fine...Hold on...Where are you going?" He said smirking evilly to his younger brother.

"I'm staying at Naruto's tonight, helping him take care of Kyuubi." He confidently stated as the bathroom door opened and out popped Sai! Looking at Sasuke then drooling at Itachi only to receive a pinch off Sasuke.

"You ready to go now???" Itachi asked receiving a nod and a yawn before walking past Itachi.

"We'll se you tomorrow Sasuke." Itachi said as they shared a little brother moment.

"Yeah bye!!" Sasuke waved before turning round and walking to the back exit of the club, walking across to he orange door and opening it slightly. It smelt like...RAMEN?!?! He knew Naruto liked ramen buy

Why'd his house have to smell of it. Looking around he noticed the mess, there was a huge mountain of ramen cups in the centre of the room, his kitchen area consisted of a very old and by the looks of it, unused cooker, a microwave and a kettle.

"Wow, he has a lot of stuff." Sasuke said trailing his hand over the counter only to receive a thick trail of dust. "And the place is spotless!!!" He said to himself in a cynical voice.

"Thanks just cleaned up in here the other day. Heh! So how do you take care of her?" Naruto said standing behind the Uchiha with the small dog in his hands.

"It's simple, all you do is let her get used to her surroundings, if she does the toilet don't scowl her yet be patient, and for food you should feed her-"

"RAMEN!!!" Naruto shouted.

"No. dog food."

"No , Sasuke you don't know me that much but you feed dogs ramen, I remember y brothers dog, he ate ramen all the time, my brother used to hate it."

"Fine...err...Ramen it is." Sasuke said trying to agree, _is this guy nuts???_

Sasuke's POV

I watch him, laying with Kyuubi, and I have to admit it's adorable. Heck! The fox is smarter than he is and she's on 7 weeks old. I suppress a laugh as I see the small pet running around him with a huge ramen cup from his mountain. Yes very cute.

"Well after I tire this little minx out, I think we should go to sleep. is that alright with you?"

He asks grabbing my attention.

"Yeah sure...ehh...where will I sleep?" Looking around I notice the house doesn't have any rooms apart from the bathroom.

"Ahhh watch!!!" My bubbly companion calls as my attention is stolen to him. What on earth is he doing.

"We got this built in for more space!" He says as he pulls a small piece of rope attached to the wall.

"I don't get it." As I watch him furiously try to pull this piece of rope off.

"Here let me help, you idiot." I say getting up and walking over, with one yank it comes off along with the wall???

General POV.

Bonk!

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Owe...That hurt asshole."

"Well how was I supposed to know stupid!"

pushing the wall up a bit to get them free, both boys were in pain as their bodies where just roughly pushed to the floor by Naruto's wall bed.

"Wait this is your bed?" the shocked expression from the Uchiha caused Naruto to laugh as he went and fixed the pillows.

"No its a bin. Duh."

"How is it, in the wall?"

"More space."

"Ahhh cool. Well I'm thinking of going to sleep." Was all Sasuke said before falling onto the bad a squirming before being comfortable.

"Night. Night Kyuubi!" Naruto called to the small fox that lay beside the newspaper and food.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-SAI'S POV

Ok sitting in the car with the guy you just kissed isn't a good idea.

"So..." Ahhh Jesus! He's started talking to me. What to do.

"Eheheh Hi..."

"About us...What happened?" What?!?! What happened hmmm...you kissed me.

"You kissed me." Wow I said that quite bluntly. yay go me.  
"Yeah I know...but does that make me gay? or bi?"

"Your choice. Honestly just say bi. You probably like girls too. " Why am I being so stuck up. This isn't like you Sai!!! Change back CHANGE BACK!

"Yeah I guess your right. Well I did like it. it was cute." Uhu...and now the break up before I finally got to go out with him- what? CUTE? is that in a proud Uchiha's vocabulary?

"Yeah I found it nice too."

"Well here's your house seeya!" Wow. kick me out as soon as I agree...

"Thanks for the ride" Should I give him a kiss. Ack on the cheek shall be fine.

GENERAL POV

Quickly Itachi lent over and gave Sai a quick peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" the innocent man whore asked.

"A good night kiss." Was all Itachi said before revving up the engine. "Hurry and get out."

"Heh. Ok ITACHI-KUN! seeya tomorrow!!!" Sai said as he got out the car, turning round to wave before quickly turning back to hide the sudden blush that crept over his cheeks.

yeah football is good for some things, like Sai said

"...I'm like a girl at this sport...

...Just in it for the guys..."

**So I hope you like this! I have been having problems with my english lately as everyones saying it's too immature for a higher level. Oh well. Please reveiw!!! Thankies!!! Loofles meXxX**


	16. Chapter 16

_Yeah football is good for some things, like Sai said_

_"...I'm like a girl at this sport..._

_...Just in it for the guys..."_

School was alarmingly buzzing on Monday. Yes there's a huge gap between Naruto's birthday party the morning and night after that but there wasn't anything that really happened. Nothing in fact, as Sasuke and Naruto kept their little snaps going all morning and as for Sai and Itachi, they went to the extremes of awkwardness. Yes everything was rather awkward today well apart from those two bantering all day.

"And you couldn't even clean Kyuubi up after her trip to the paper! You're so useless!"

"Excuse Me! But if you ever had to smell what that thing poops. Trust me it'd kill all senses!"

Yes everything was awkward around these two. Who talks about poo? Honestly.

"Hey guys"

"And another thing! That bed is a death trap!!! Why did you have to try and surprise me with letting it flatten me!"

"I wish it crushed your whole body now!!!"

"So guys...wh-"

"Can't you tell that I'm far to skinny to actually get hurt when you where there too!"

"What the hell are'ya trying ta say 'ere? You saying I'm fat?"

"WELL DONE!!!"

"I swear I'll punch you!!!"

"Guys come' on."

"Bring it on flabber!!!"

At this point all eyes were averted onto the two boys on top of the table, fists at the ready, friends around looking rather embarrassed. Not to mention annoyed. And our little Sai being a complete idiot sitting in the middle trying to gather one of theirs attention.

"GUYS!!!!FOR GOD'S SAKE! JUST SIT DOWN!!!" And like that they sat.

"Thank you" Sai said his voice dropping in volume immediately. "So as I was saying, what do I do?!?!?!?!"

This wasn't looking good for the boys at the moment now was it?

. Where Itachi is:

Thump.

A body left on the floor.

"What did I tell you? Leave Sai bloody alone!"

Thump

"And Sasuke's other friends!"

Thump!

There the body flinched, spat out a small amount of blood and wiped his mouth.

"Jesus 'tach you could have been a bit gentler." Kisame said from behind him.

"Well I heard he's been giving them crap so I thought I'd teach them a lesson this was a last resort sorta thing." He said as he wiped his mouth from the speech just given.

"Wow...next anyone who looks at your maids friends the wrong way will be getting killed." Kisame said lightly pushing Itachi's shoulder.  
"Yeah just all the shit that's been happening." Itachi new he was right. Knew that Kisame had been the one that took Sai away, but they weren't allowed to fight with team players or have any atmospheric interferences. He just had to try and scare him first.

"Yeah I'd kill anyone if that happened to someone that close to me." Kisame said squeezing Itachi's shoulder.

"Yeah...so close..." Itachi murmur.

.::Sai's POV::.

"So you ready for band practice?" Ok yes I am trying to make a conversation. As if I'd actually say this! Hehe I may be gay but I am certainly not a geek. Well so far Sasuke and Naruto haven't stopped their little banter between them. Do you think I should just leave them here? I am so bored...The trumpet fucker is at the other table. Yes we were banished to this table because of their fighting.

"Asshole.."

"Idiot"

"Oh yeah that's real rich coming from the ice-princess!!!"

"Ice princess? Ice princess? Why I otta!!!"

"What cat got your tongue?"

"No just you!!!"

I can't take this anymore.

"You two for god sake!!!" So I got up and pressed my lips against Sasuke and then too Naruto. Yes that shut them up.

"Ew!!! Sai!!! Why'd you do that!" Little Naruto called. That hurt, I thought he would be pleased.

"Well I couldn't just kiss one of you...the other's get jealous and then you'd fight EVEN more."

"Were we that bad?"

"YES!"

"You started it." Oh my god, Sasuke can never take the blame for anything like this. So I kissed him again.

"You want me to keep doing this."

"Haha!" And I kissed Naruto as well.

"There. Now come'on I have to go to my locker." I said which is true. I left my music there,

"But you ALWAYS do this why can't you just get it when you drop your stuff in."

"Cause I don't." I answer yes I know it annoys them but heck this gives me more weight to carry and I can't be bothered bringing a bag around at lunch. Finally getting to my locker. In silence!!! I then crouch down. Yes I have a bottom locker. Sasuke's on top of. Me...hehe I love how that sounds. Always say it in class.

"Ow." And yes since I am on the bottom I am easier to kick onto the floor.

"Serves you right." Ha! He loves me really!

"Hey can you hurry up Sai. The bells ringing soon and I have to walk all the way to the opposite side of the building."

"Sorry! I'm almost done! Just gotta find this piece of music..." Looking into my locker. Rummaging about. Again falling due to Sasuke's fancy footwork.

"Sasuke for god sake that's getting a little bit old." Taking my head out of the locker I don't see Sasuke...Oh no I see worse.

"Well well well...Little slut!" Damn damn damn...this guy really needs to get a hobby...He could seriously be a fish monger or something...why kidnap and annoy Sai.

"Kisame what a delightful way to meet you little 'friends" Obviously the height I'm sitting is at 'that' height. "And by little I mean tiny"

"Why you little!!!"

Normal POV:::

This was the time when Sai really should have learned to ease off in the dick comments. But this is Sai we are talking about and yes he doesn't really care how offended people are. A harsh kick was what made our little gay roll about half a hall way away. Yes getting kicked by a footballer really isn't the way to go...

"Owieee..." Sai hissed as he clutched his stomach. "God for a guy who's small in the genital area it's emphasised more in your foot size...Oww..."

"Heh...For a fag you sure don't know when to shut your mouth!" He said walking swiftly up to Sai.

"KISAME STOP!!!" The bold Uchiha ran up to his brother's friend.

"For god sake! Itachi...why are you like always around this little fag?!" He asked frustration getting the better of him.

"Calm down...You shouldn't pick on people though...Honestly." An apologetic tone came out of the eldest Uchiha's mouth.

"Right fine...But little fag remember. He won't always be there, so shut your mouth next time got that!!!"

"Actually I only shut my mouth after I finally finish what I started! Motto for everything!!!" Sai shouted on the ground before hissing. Kisame finally leaving.

"Thanks..." Sai spoke softly before limply getting up.

"Sai come' ere!" Itachi said opening a class room door.

"Umm..Ok." He said walking into the room. Completely unaware of Itachi and his very painful hand that came n contact with his throat sending him up against a wall. A pissed Uchiha on the other end of the hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed looking at Sai. Sai noticing felt hurt inside.

"What I usually do...mouth off after being called a name." Sai said hands clinging to Itachi's hand.

"Don't you EVER do that again?" The voice sounding pained.

At this point each boy looked at each other...Sai's shameful eyes locking with the cold glare of the Uchiha. That was before Itachi hungrily kissed Sai. Bringing the smaller body flush against his as he leant further into the wall.

It was then that each boy knew something.

They were ADDICTED to each other.

Not in love yet...just addicted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! and to be honest it is very very short, but I wanted to give you all something. I'm going slow because I've not done this in a few months so I've forgotten what it's like to write again, sorry, anyway enjoy.**

It was then that each boy knew something.

They were ADDICTED to each other.

Not in love yet...just addicted.

"damn we need to stop meeting like this." The elder Uchiha quietly murmered looking down at the smaller Uchiha like boy.

"Yeah...gets a little confusing after a while. right?" he smiled before realising where he was. "Shit band has started!"

"Ack we can miss it just this once." Itachi called as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

"Hmm. my my Uchiha's certaianly do have a way with words."

"we also have ways with other things too. Care to investigate?"

"Anytime love" Sai answered immitating a sauve english voice.

Honestly you'd have thought they two would have understoood the values of 'snogging' in school. While also 'doging' class even though they are the firsts in their section. yes it was weird for both boys to be doing this especially after the bathroom incident. But whats one incident when they can practically have a full room of practice.

Naruto swore there was something different now. His senses have neve lied to him. Ever, and he knew it wasn't him that he sensed as he checked his breathe or if he farted without knowing, even checked his feet to make sure he didn't smell bad. What was it?

"Alright everyone I want to try this new piece, Naruto please be easy on the dynamics eh? We're not the titanic here." Iruke said getting a few reactions from the pepople who actually listened to the instructor.

"Huh? Yeah sure no prob." was the rather distracted answer form him as his mind was still uncertain of the situation that was makng him so uneasy.

"Right lets try to go through it and see where we get to ok?" Two taps and a count in and Naruto understood everything about the piece, strange his mind was somewhere else but then again the peice was really easy.

Sasuke on the other hand could have sworn Sai wasn't in class, or Itachi. It wasn't just because the second 1st came running down the corridoor checking every room. No it was the feeling he got a few seconds before that happened. Oh well.

"Right here's some new music to kill. Sasuke control your 1st's ok? They keep going to fast and everyone else follows APART from you, so either keep up or make them stay in time. Not everyone here is a walking metronome."

"uhu"

"Ok I'll bring us in in three. One two.." And at that the soft sustained low bass came from the tuba's as the firsts placed their mutes in holding onto them as the began, in one two, three.

BRINGGGGG!!!!!!!!

"Thank fuck for school to be over! thats all I'm saying!" Cried a rather exasperated Tenten as she quickly hoisted her case over her shoulder. " I'm outa here! seeyas tonight!!! Bye!!!"

"Hey wait up!" Called Kiba running quickly after placing his bag in his locker and shutting it. Leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru together.

"Hey what are we ment to be doin' tonight then?" Asked Naruto as he spoke mostly to Shikamaru as he knew Sasuke would just shrug him off.

"Ment to be going to the Ramen bar down the street, it's a monthly thing, just the group we'll be meeting up about 6. You should come." Glancing quickly at his watch " Oh shit gotta go, gonna miss my bus. seeya later!"

"Bye" Naruto and Sasuke called together. Looking around smiling at each other as they knew it was just them. Naruto quickly taking his keys out of his bag and bending down to reach his locker.

"So you are coming tonight aren't you?" A timid Sasuke asked.

"Dunno I'm ment to be helping my dad out tonight. I'll try and get off. You goin'?" Naruto asked trying to look and sound non-interested.

"Yeah...Only night I really get off. You getting the bus home?"

"Nah...I'm walking, got loadsa time to spare before I need to be anywhere. I should start heading then seeya later!" Naruto said getting up from his locker and walking away.

"Hey Naruto wait!" Sasuke called throwing his stuff quickly into his locker and shutting it.

"what?" He called back stopping and turning slowly.

"You wanna come to mines for a while? You can use our phone?" He called sounding a bit more desperate than usual. Why did he want Naruto to come home with him?

"Umm...if it's no problem then sure I can come over for a bit."

"It's not a problem at all, only I think we'll be walking home as I haven't seen Sai opr Itachi yet." Sasuke said walking up to Naruto and continuing walking exiting the school.

"Heh maybe they finally hooked up. Ya'no cause I think Sai and Itachi are somewhere together, I heard today that the first where missing, that's why people where searching for them."

"Nah Itachi isn't into Sai, Itachi isn't gay right?"

"hmm."

"Right?!?!?!?!"

"Naruto hold this!" Throwing his bag at Naruto.

"Huh how come?"

"Shhh! You're making me question my bothers sexuality here."

_Bring _

_Bring_

_Bring_

_Bring..._

_...You've reached Itachis phone sorry I can't be here at the moment currently doing something but feel free to leave a message after the-_

_"_ITACHI!!!!"

"He can't be gay can he? He plays football..."

"Niave Sasuke very niave"

"What it's true if he was gay he'd run away from the ball."

"If he was gay maybe...even tried bisexual? hmm?"

"Nah thats just you"

"Oh god..."

"YOU'RE ITACHI'S LOVER!!!"

"FOR FU-"

**FIN**

**Hehe so how'd you all like it? Hope you enjoyed it, again I apoligise for the shortness but I'll try and promise you'll have a chapter about every two weeks, they might be shorter but they'll get quite thick by the end, I just didn't want to kill off this story it has sooo much potential. Anyway please reveiw and hey give me any comments or anything that you think will be good for the next chapters or anything, even my structure because I was never good at things like that at all. And can I thank everyone who's reveiwed and stuck by me so far, thanks. **

**Anyway R&R people. **

**Loofles Aiky (half troublesometwin)**


End file.
